Soulmates, Destined To Be Together
by XUndyingLoveX
Summary: Elena moves to Seattle to complete her post graduation from Seattle University. The problem is, she has to live with the Salvatore family. She will eventually find herself torn in between the Salvatore brothers. What will happen when she's forced to marry the brother she isn't in love with? Will she ever find her Soulmate, the person she's destined to be together with? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

_**Soulmate, Destined Together**_

**Summary: **Elena moves to Seattle to complete her post graduation from Seattle University. But the problem is, she has to live with the Salvatore family. She will eventually find herself torn in between the two Salvatore brothers. What will happen when she is forced to marry the brother she isn't in love with? Will she ever find her Soulmate, the person she's destined to be together with? WARNING: Slow Burning...ALL HUMAN…

**Author's Note: **This is my first story ever. I have never written any story in my life before. So I'm a bit nervous about my writing skills and my lack of experience. So I'm asking for an apology in advance, please forgive me for my spelling mistakes and my grammatical errors, which I promise will decrease day by day. I'm learning as I'm going.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own tvd or any of the characters. They belong to L.J Smith and Julie Plec. I just love to play with them.

* * *

**Chapter 1 [Pilot]**

_February 13_

_7:00 am._

_Dear Diary,_

_ Something awful is going to happen to me._

She stared at the line written on her journal. She didn't know why the idea had occurred to her, why she wrote something like that for no reason. She glanced at it for a few moments and decided to cut the line.

_I don't know why I wrote that. It's crazy. There's no reason for me to be upset and every reason for me to be happy, but…_

_But, here I am at seven in the morning awake and scared. I keep telling myself that I'm all messed up because I'm moving in a new town. But that doesn't explain why I feel so scared… so lost, because I'm not going to be a total stranger in here. Elena Gilbert was Miss popular in Mystic Falls. I'm going to be the same in here._

_I have just landed in Sea-Tac Airport. Yeah, Seattle is going to be my new home for a while. My dad wants me to study in Seattle University… as he did. So, I came in here earlier because I don't want to be a lonely loser in my college. I'll make enough friends before I start my college. I bet I'll be famous from the first day of my college. My dad has already brought me an apartment in here. My BFF Bonnie and I are going to live there though she is still in Mystic Falls now. Bonnie wants to spend more time with her family. She'll be in here before our season starts. So, I came here alone. Mom doesn't want me to be alone in a new town… in our new apartment. At first my mom thought to come with me, but she can't come here to live with me, because my dad's having a bit of a crisis in his business…and besides it'll leave my brother in there all by himself. So, I'm going to stay in my dad's old friend's house. Giuseppe Salvatore and my dad used to be the best friends. They both studied in Seattle University. I used to play with his daughter Helena and his son Stefan when I was younger. Helena, Stefan and I were friends since childhood. They used to spend every summer vacation with me in Mystic Falls. The last time they visited our home when I was 15. But I had never visited their place before… until now._

_So here, I am sitting in this Mercedes. Mr. Salvatore has sent his driver to pick me up from airport. He is driving this car to Salvatore Mansion. I think my new life is going to be interesting. I'm sure Helena and Stefan will help me to make some friends in here. Helena is a nice girl… surely, she is popular in here… and has some nice friends like her. I can be friends with them._

_Let's face the new life, Elena. You'll be great!_

_Elena..._

Elena closed her diary and turned her face to see the outside through the window. The car was on a tree-lined lane, which was wide enough for two cars. Elena stared at the vast area of grassland. There were wildflowers on the grass… _Beautiful…_

_**Do you know where your heart is?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Or did you trade it for something  
Somewhere better just to have it?**_

**_Do you know where your love is?_**  
**_Do you think that you lost it?_**  
**_You felt it so strong, but_**  
**_Nothing's turned out how you wanted_**

"We are here Miss Gilbert", The driver told her. Elena turned her face to the windshield of the car and saw a palace like house. There was a fountain in the front of the house. _It's lovely_… she thought. She knew that the Salvatores were richer then they are… she'd heard about them back in Mystic Falls that Salvatores were practically royalties in town… but she had no idea. Suddenly she felt happy that she is going to live here. The car stopped in the front of the house. Elena saw a beautiful dark-haired woman standing on the front porch. Elena smiled at her childhood friend through the glass of the car. The car driver held open the car's door and she stepped out of the car and walked smilingly towards her childhood friend…

"Helen… how nice to see you again!" she said as Helena came towards her and hugged her tightly. Then she moved and held Elena at arm's length. Helena looked at her from head to toe with disbelieve in her eyes.

"God… Elena you're really here! I'm so happy to see you again. Jesus, it's so not fair… you've become more beautiful than I remembered", Helena pouted mockingly. Elena knew that she was beautiful and everyone knew about her solo pride.

"And so have you Helen… you're looking more beautiful than I remember too", Elena said smilingly, looking at Helena who was looking more than just happy. She had an oval-shaped beautiful looking face, which was framed, with her curly dark black hair, her skin was silk smooth pale like, and her figure is to die for. Elena hugged her friend once more and let out a girly giggle…

"I've missed you Helen…" she said.

"I've missed you too… God, it's been six years!" Helena said as Elena released her.

"Let's go inside. You must be hungry. Father must be waiting for us to join him for breakfast", She took Elena's hand in hers and they went inside. They entered in a huge and well-decorated dining room where Mr. Salvatore was waiting for them to arrive. As soon as he noticed them, he stood up with a warm welcoming smile on his face and moved towards Elena and his daughter.

"Ah… The lovely miss Gilbert finally arrived. It's good to see you again. We've been so excited since we heard that you're going to live with us", Giuseppe Salvatore said smilingly and held out his hand at her direction. Elena smiled and reached for his hand.

"it's nice to see you again Mr. Salvatore and please call me Elena", She said shaking his hand.

"Well then… please take a seat Elena. We're having breakfast", The three of them took their seats in the table. Then they started talking about how much Elena is going to love this new town and her new life. Elena was already enjoying her new life in Seattle. She knew that she is going to miss her home and her family. However, she knew that she is going to be happy in here with Salvatore family. Helena loved her as her own sister, Giuseppe loved her as his own daughter and Elena knew it very well. Elena's parents knew this as well and that was why they sent her to live with Salvatore family so that she could have some good people around her when she'd start her new journey in Seattle. Giuseppe asked her about how his friend and his wife doing. Elena sadly smiled at him.

"They are fine… mom was upset about me staying this far away from home. She was scared that her little princess would be lost in Seattle", Elena said the last line rolling her eyes. They all laughed.

"Miranda does not need to worry about anything. I'll let her know that we're going to take a really good care of her little princess", Giuseppe said.

"Yeah dad said the same thing to her… but she hates that I'm staying this far away from her. I miss them already", She said in a sad voice.

"Elena my dear don't be upset. I know this feeling… I've been there. I missed my family as well. All of the Salvatore men have to stay away from their home for their studies even for business. However, Stefan was lucky enough to stay in here with his family", Giuseppe said. Elena noticed that he was upset for some reason.

"Hey, I almost forgot about him. Where is Stefan?" Elena asked. She hadn't seen him since she was been here.

"Oh… both my brothers are on a business trip. They'll be home later tonight", Helena told her. Elena knew that Helena had two brothers. However, she had never seen the elder one. _All of the Salvatore men have to stay away from their home for their studies even for business._ Giuseppe's words came into Elena's mind. _Hmm… maybe that's why he had never visited our place unlike his siblings._ Elena remembered her dad talking a lot about the elder Salvatore brother who had some business relationship with her dad. She also remembered that her dad was very fond of him because whenever he had mentioned him, he had a very proud look on his face. Even she remembered that her dad had used some great words to describe him… _what was those words?_ _Ah… 'The greatest man I have ever seen', 'The true heir of the Salvatore family', 'The brightest man in business world', 'The perfect CEO of Salvatore Enterprises Holdings Inc' blah… blah… blah…eww… I've always hated that man… with passion. Dad always lectured me to be more like him, to work as hard as him, make my family proud like he did. Really… am I that bad that I need to be compared to him. I wasn't meant to be compared to someone like him…because I am good…I was the best student in Mystic Falls…I made my family proud enough. It's not like my Dad didn't appreciate me properly, he really was proud of me…but I don't know why I've always envied him. Sometimes it sucked to think that my Dad was more like HIS Dad than mine…_ Elena always had imagined him to be a man who looked too old than his actual age, who's bald in his late twenties, who had a brooding face and a corporate look which implies that I-Work-Hard-24x7-So-That-My-Next-24-Genaration-Can -Easily-Live-Up-On-My-Earnings…A man so self-observed that he didn't probably ever consider spending a split of a precious second of his life with his family. _Wait… then why had Helena always said that he was the coolest brother ever! How someone boring like that could be anyone's coolest brother? Maybe he isn't that boring… after all it's Helena's coolest brother we're talking about. God, I've no idea…_

"So Elena… what's your plan for today? Do you wanna go out somewhere?" Helena asked her. Helena was beyond happy about Elena's arrival and she couldn't wait to take her out so that she could finally introduce Elena to her friends.

"I don't know Helen… I think I should have some rest now and then maybe we can go out somewhere tonight", Elena suggested. Elena was tried from the jet-lag. But she was also desperate to go out and start her new life as soon as possible.

"Oh, that'll be fine. We can go out to a bar. My all friends will be there and you know they're so desperate to meet you. I've spoiled them telling about you for weeks", Helena said with a big smile on her face.

"Really? I'll love to meet with them too. I'll be ready by the evening", Elena said and they agreed to go out in the evening.

_**Do you know what your fate is?  
And are you trying to shake it?  
You're doing your best and your best look  
You're praying that you make it**_

**_Well, bless my soul_**  
**_You're a lonely soul_**  
**_'Cause you won't let go_**  
**_Of anything you hold_**

**_Well, all I need_**  
**_Is the air I breathe_**  
**_And a place to rest_**  
**_My head_**

After finishing their breakfast, Helena took Elena to show her room. Elena was getting more excited with her new life because the room she was going to live in had everything a girl like her would dream for. The room was huge, even bigger then her own room in Mystic Falls. Elena walked through a door thinking that might be the bathroom, but she was in a vast empty walk-in-closet. Elena was getting more excited in every turn. She returned to the bedroom and tried the other door. Elena was more than happy with everything in the bathroom. Elena headed back to her new bedroom to check out the bed. Elena jumped into the big queen size bed. _Hmm it's good…_ Elena laid on the comfy mattress with a loud thud and stared at the ceiling smilingly. She was happy… she felt like a true princess because the room she was going to live in would make any girl feel like royalty. Elena noticed a huge glass door in right sight of the room. She quickly jumped out off the bed, ran to the glass door and stepped out off the bedroom. Elena felt like jumping up and down with glee. She was in a huge balcony with a great view of the sea ahead of her. Elena walked towards the railing and stood there with a huge grin on her face. She knew that she was going to freaking love her new life because she was already in love with this place…

_**Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Yeah, better than you had it  
Better than you had it**_

**_I said I all I need_**  
**_Is the air I breathe_**  
**_And a place to rest_**  
**_My head_**

**_I said all I need_**  
**_Is the air I breathe_**  
**_And a place to rest_**  
**_My head…_**

* * *

**Music For The Chapter: **Say, All I Need- One Republic.

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it. I know the first chapter is quite boring… but trust me, someone's gonna make an entrance soon and he'll change the world… you know who I'm talking about, The-24x7-hard-working-CEO-of- The-Salvatore-Enterprise, the elder Salvatore, the bald guy ;)

I created a new character in my story, Helena, inspired by Christian's little sister Mia in 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. I desperately wanted some one to be very close to both Damon and Elena. I hope you'll like her character, because she is going to be a very special link between Damon and Elena.

Now, I think I need to explain their ages- Elena is 21, Stefan is 22, Helena is 24, Damon is 26 and no one is immortal (But, Delena is... *wink*)

_**Please follow, add favorite, review and let me know your thoughts and encourage me to go on… and if you have any question in your mind, all you have to do is ask. See you on the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Myth

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for your support. I originally planed to update weekly but turned out, I could finish this chapter faster than that. So here comes the next chapter of my story.

Many thanks to my big sister-_** DreamLoverX**_ for promoting my story and I think it's time for me to return her the favor. So, please check out her stories _**'I Was Wrong'-** _a story ofan alternate way of Damon getting Elena's humanity back (canon through 4x18, then AU) and_** 'The Prisoner of Desire'-**_a collection of Delena short stories.

**Previously: **Elena just moved to Seattle for her study. She started living in their old family friend, Giuseppe Salvatore's place. She met her childhood friend, Helena, Giuseppe's daughter, after long six years. Helena and her younger brother Stefan were used to be Elena's friend since childhood. But when Elena didn't see Stefan in the mansion, she asked Helena about him. Helena told her that both her brothers would be home later that night. Then Helena invited Elena for hanging out with her friends at a club, Elena agreed to go out with her. Then…

* * *

**Chapter 2 [The Myth]**

Elena stood in the front of the dresser in her room. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a dark purple off shoulder, sweetheart neckline-ed dress that ended a good few inches above her knees. She wore black peep-toe pump heels. Her long brown light wavy hair fell around her shoulder, framing her round face. She usually curled her hair occasionally. She wore a light make up, which highlighted her natural look._ You look stunning, Elena. _She smiled as she appreciated herself. She was ready to meet Helena's friends.

Elena and Helena went to the club where Helena's all friends were waiting to meet Elena. Helena introduced her to all her friends. Elena was amused by the fact everyone in the club knew Helena.

"… and this is my BFF Caroline… and this is Matt and Taylor", Helena finished the introduction with a sigh. Elena immediately liked the pretty blond girl Caroline. Elena also liked Taylor and Matt… but the look she was getting from Matt was telling her that he was already into her. she didn't care though… Because she wasn't even attracted to him. Elena Gilbert was never been attracted to a man. Her solo pried was huge enough that she had never find a man enough attractive.

After an hour later the three girls were talking like they knew each other for years and they talked everyday like this. Elena was so happy that she almost forgot that she had just moved into town and she knew Caroline for an hour. They danced together on the dance floor._ This is the best turn of my life…_

_**Every word's a new regret if you say it right, right  
Every wound can be forgotten in the right light  
Oh nostalgia, I don't need you anymore  
Cause the salad days are over and the meat is at my door  
Cause they might try to tell you how you can live your life  
But don't, don't forget it's your right, to do whatever you like, you like  
Cause you could be your own spotlight, e-o, e-o  
You could be your own spotlight, e-o, e-o**_

"So, Elena. Do you have a Valentine?" Caroline asked her suddenly. Elena's eyes widened at the question. _What?_ Then she remembered that the next day is February 14th, The Valentine's Day.

"Oh, um… No I don't have one", Elena said shyly. She saw Helena rolling her eyes at her.

"Ahhh… our Miss Mystic Queen still thinks no one in this whole world worth her constancy", Helena mocked her. Elena poked Helena's ribs by her elbow.

"Hey… don't say like that, Helen… I just haven't met someone like that… yet", She said with a shy smile on her face. She had a couple of boyfriends in her past but she had never thought about them like someone would think about their Valentines... real ones. The fact is that, Helena was right… she had never found any man in this whole world worth her constancy.

"Oh…" Caroline said dreamily.

"Well then you should try this tonight..." Helena said but before she could finish her sentence, Caroline cut her off.

"Great idea, Helena… she can also try it with us. And…" Caroline said with an excited expression on her face but this time Elena cut her off.

"Wait… what are you two talking about? Try what?" Elena asked all confused. She had no idea what her friends were talking about. She noticed Helena sat up straight on her seat and she was also being excited about something.

"You know tomorrow is The V-day and its full moon tonight. So after 12 A.M it going to be a rare moment and there is a myth about this rare moment. The myth says that if you meet someone in this day on exactly 12 A.M under the moon light then THAT person will be your Soulmate", Helena explained to Elena. Elena felt horrified at the thought of meeting someone at midnight under the moonlight. Helena noticed her expression and she laughed.

"Come on, Elena don't look so horrified. You know its going to be fun", Helena said trying to encourage Elena.

"Yeah… and you're gonna try it with us", Caroline demanded.

"Oh, No...no...no... I'm not gonna wait for someone to meet me in the midnight under the full moon", Elena answered with a clear voice trying to prove that she is not interested Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine the whole set up... _the moonlight... the midnight...someone... _she shivered at the thought and almost cried out, "No... I'm so not gonna do it and I suggest you should do the same... imagine we could meet someone ugly... or criminal or worse... we could even see SOMETHING... like a spider... eww... no..." But the look she was having from Helena and Caroline, She knew that they weren't agreeing none of it.

"Oh come on, Elena… we know that this is stupid, but it would be fun and adventure. An innocent little adventure wouldn't harm you, would it? And don't say that you don't wanna find out who your Soulmate is", Caroline said the last line rising her eyebrow at Elena.

"Listen Elena Gilbert… You are going to try it with us. And if you don't then we will not leave this club until its 12am. Got it?" Helena said as Elena rolled her eyes at her.

"Okay girls, I'll do it. God there are so many people in here. Only one Soulmate will be enough for me… I don't want this many Soulmates", Elena shook her head, giving up. Helena and Caroline smiled a victory smile and high five-ed.

"And don't you dare break your promise, Gilbert", Helena said challenging her.

"And don't forget to report every detail to us… Even if you don't see anyone", Caroline said. _Duh… like I'm even gonna try it…_ Elena rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends.

_**You could be your own spotlight, you could be the star, you can shine so bright, e-o, e-o,  
You could be your own, cause they're gonna tell you all the rules to break  
To take away that light, somebody, somebody now  
You could be your own spotlight, e-o, e-o**_  
_**You could be your own spotlight…**_

_**xXx**_

Elena was lying on her back on the bed staring at the ceiling. She just had a hot shower and her hair was still a little dump from the shower. After returning to the Salvatore mansion, she had called her parents. They were already starting to worry about her so, they asked her ten times if everything was okay with her. She ensured them that she was more that just okay. Jeremy said that he would be visiting her ASAP and also said that if someone treats her badly… she'll just have to tell him and he'll come and kick their asses. She loved his little brother's protectiveness. Then she called Bonnie and told her everything about her day. Bonnie seemed to be interested about her being friend with Caroline. Elena knew that the four of them would be great friends. She even told Bonnie about the myth and can't believe her ears when Bonnie informed her that she knew about the myth already and she was going to try it. Bonnie told her that her Grams said the myth was true. After talking to Bonnie, Elena was being curious about the myth. _Oh, what it is about this stupid myth?_

It was almost 11:30pm. But Elena was not sleepy. Though she didn't understand that why she was still awake. _Am I not tried enough to sleep or am I really waiting to meet someone? _Elena knew that the 2nd reason was true. Her curiosity had made her stay awake. She decided that it would be best for her to try the experiment her friends told her to do. Otherwise, she won't be able to sleep._ It won't do any harm anyway… would it?_ Elena shook her head and sat up on her bed. She claimed out of the bed and head towards the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water. She looked up to see herself in the mirror. Her brown damp hair hung around her shoulder, still a bit curly from the curl-iron she used before going to hang out with Helena earlier this night. She put on a white silk nightdress. It was her favorite one, it had a bit lace on the low-cut neck and on its hem, the narrow straps were lacy too. The dress ended near her mid thighs.

Elena continued to stare at herself in the mirror. _Now what the hell are you doing? For God's shake Elena, are you hoping to see someone in this bathroom? You're not that stupid… are you? You need to get out of your bedroom, if you really wish to find out who your Soulmate is. _Elena sighed and got out from the bathroom. She thought about going to the balcony of her bedroom... but she had already decided that she was going to get out of her room. So, she walked towards her dresser, grabbed her chained silver pocket watch, and left the room. She walked straight to the end of the corridor and then she found the huge balcony which Helena had shown her earlier today. The balcony was right above the back yard of the Salvatore mansion and there was a beautiful garden in the back of the house. There were some flowery vines creeping by the sides of the balcony. She gazed at the bluish new moon, then she stared down to the garden. Under the full moon light, the garden looked even more beautiful than the place already was. There was a koi pond in the center of the garden, besides a peach tree. The pale pink peach blossoms, leaning down on the water, were dazzling in the moon light. So did the water of the Koi pond. She could see the dazzling waves of the Pacific, which lay right behind the barrier wall of the Salvatore Mansion, shone like a silver mirror under the moonlight. This place was quite except for the spontaneous sound of the waves breaking at the shore and the whistling sound of the cool breeze, grazing slightly on her ears, making her tingle all over. She felt so peaceful. Elena was amused by the fantastic sight in front of her. Now, she was glad that she was here. The reason she was here was totally lame but whatever she saw was worth her staying awake and freezing out here just in the thin material of her nightdress. _It's too beautiful to be real,_ she thought. The moon, the sea, the garden was like a scene from a fairytale, as if it was the myth itself. Suddenly she felt that the reason she was here, wasn't just a myth. She felt like it was coming true already… She was starting to believe that she was going to meet her Soulmate tonight.

_**Soon it will be love, soon it will be love again  
Soon it will be love, soon it will be love again**_

_**Whatever is happening is happening here**_  
_**And I'm a fool for thinking otherwise**_  
_**Whatever is happening is happening here**_  
_**And I'm a fool for thinking otherwise**_

She looked down at the pocket watch in her hand and noticed that it was still 10 minutes to 12. she glanced up and started to get lost in the magical beauty in front of her again. She realized she really wanted to meet her Soulmate. She always wanted to be loved by someone whose heart would only beat for her. She was 21 and she was still waiting for _**the one**_ for her. It's not like anyone never said her that they love her before. She was so familiar with three magic little words. She had heard those words from almost every boy in Mystic Falls on her age. But, she knew that their love wasn't real. Most of them just wanted her body, some of them also wanted her family legacy. She had to admit that their were also some boys, who were unlucky enough to fall in love with her. She knew few of them really loved her…but she wanted more… she wanted a love that'd consume her… she wanted passion… even a little danger…

_Elena Gilbert you're being emotional. There is no one coming to meet you at this strange hour. It's freezing out here. You don't want a Welcome-To-Seattle Flu, do you? So go back to your bed and try to sleep, enough of this enjoying the view…_ her subconscious scolds her. _Right what am I doing here? _She thought. It was really cold out here and she felt kinda sleepy too. Letting out a yawn, she realized how bad her new bed was calling her. She turned to get back to the bedroom. She started walking towards the dark corridor to make her way to her room at the end of the corridor. She looked down to see the watch in her and saw its midnight…

Elena bumped into something or… someone… stone hard…

* * *

**Music For The Chapter:** Spotlight- Patrick Stump; Happening- Olivia Broadfield.

**Author's Note:** So what do you think, who is this 'someone'? let me know what you're thinking. Please review, follow, add favorite and encourage me to go on.

Now, let me tell you, The Myth that was mentioned in this story is originally an Indian Myth. I personally didn't try it out (too realistic to try it :P ), but I watched it in one of my fav Bollywood movie and I liked the idea, so I couldn't help implying it in here. You can try it out, if you're up for it. But I have to warn you, it might not end in all unicorns and rainbows and don't blame me, if you see someone… or… something you'd not like…

Here comes the spoiler for the next chapter- _**The Gray Eyes**_**:** "Come with me"… He demanded. His steel gray eyes were piercing into her chocolate ones. He had already taken both her hands in his. He continued with the same dominating tone in his voice… "Come with me Elena… and you'll be happy as never before."


	3. Chapter 3: The Gray Eyes

**Author's Note: **Hey guys… my new chapter is already here in less than 24 hours. This is my one of the fav chapter of the story… so I can't help spilling it out so soon. Many many thanks to all of you guys for supporting this story. I got some great reviews on the previous chapters.

**Previously: **Elena moved to Seattle. She started living at their old family friend Giuseppe Salvatore's place. Giuseppe's daughter Helena, Elena's childhood friend, took Elena to hang out with her friends. Since that was the night before the Valentine's day Helena and her friend, Caroline forced Elena to try out a Myth, they were trying. The Myth said that if she'd meet someone under the new moon, at the midnight, on a Valentine's day, the person would be her Soulmate. After returning to Salvatore Mansion, she decided to do the experiment. She went out and stood in the balcony, under the moonlight... But the moment she decided to ditch on the experiment and come back to her room, she bumped into something or... someone...stone hard. Then... **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 [The Gray Eyes]**

Mesmerizing gray eyes boring into hers…

When Elena bumped into someone, she lost her balance. She tripled and almost fell… but a pair of strong and warm hands held her securely so that she couldn't fall. Elena slowly lifted her eyes and met a pair of mesmerizing gray eyes boring into hers…

Under the silvery moonlight, Elena laid her eyes on the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Her solo pride was broken into million pieces instantly. She felt that her beauty was nothing compare to him… The most beautiful creature walking on the earth was right there, just a few inches away from her. His raven black hair shone like liquid silk under the moonlight, his crystal gray eyes that held universe of stars in them, his half dropped lazy eyelids and his deep dark heavy eyelashes, his slightly parted lips, his delicate jaw line, and his skin pale as moon... everything was just too perfect in every way.

_**A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.**_

Elena felt a little jerk on her upper arm. Then she realized that she was ogling him with an open mouth. He was looking down at her face, while holding her tightly close to him. Their bodies were brushingly close to each other, there was no personal place between the two of them. She quickly stepped back from him placing an arm's length distance between them.

"Ah… um… I… I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming", she said wobbly. He crocked his head to one side and studied her from head to toe. A chill went through her spine when she felt that he was looking at her as if she was naked under his gaze. Elena's heart was beating so fast that she felt her heart would come out from her chest cavity. He didn't say a word. He was just looking at her with an unknown expression on his face.

So, she tried to explain, "Err… sorry… it's just… um… it's a new place to me… and… I couldn't sleep… so… I needed some fresh air… um then I came here to the balcony and I… I was returning to my room and…" She smiled a silly smile hopping that he had understood her blabbing.

He kept staring at her with a devilish grin on his face. _Oh, God why he is staring at me like that… and cat got his tongue... why the hell didn't he say a word__?_ This time she was being really uncomfortable under his gaze. She tried again pointing her thumb to the marvelous view behind her… "Ah… it's beautiful out there." She said licking her lower lip. He stared at her lips for a moment. Elena noticed his gray eyes darkened. Then he moved his eyes towards the view before settling his gaze back on her again…

" '**_Helen, the beauty is to me/ Like those Nicean barks of yore/ That gently, over a perfumed sea…_**' " He said freezing his darkened gray eyes into her chocolate ones. The way he spoke, the silk smooth voice made her shiver. He made it clear to Elena that the complement wasn't for the scenic view outside. As soon as she realized that, she blushed crimson. The way he was staring at her uppp and down, she knew that he was complementing her beauty. His voice and his eyes did strange things to her, made her feel oddly weak and started a melting in her stomach. He bit his lower lip to suppress his smile seeing her oddly nervous. Then he smirked…

"You must be Miss Gilbert. I'm Damon… Helena's brother." He offered his hand to her. Elena stared at his hand for a moment then she looked up in his eyes. She reached of his hand and nervously shook it. _Sweet, Jesus! Mother of God! This is the hard-working CEO Damon Salvatore? Why didn't dad ever mention him being this hot… _

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Please call me Elena", she said politely.

"Elena…" squeezing her hand he let her name roll his tongue, as if it was some sort of delicious food.

Elena felt butterflies in her stomach hearing her own name in his silk smooth voice. She quickly released her hand from his because she felt something strange… his touch was overwhelming her. She nervously smiled at him while he flashed her the same devilish grin.

Suddenly, he dropped down on his knees in front of her. Elena gasped, her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and she stopped breathing. Elena was so shocked at his sudden move that she forgot to step backwards, she just froze right there. She swallowed hard when she looked down and saw Damon on his knees in front of her. _Oh no… what is he doing down there?_ Then she realized that he was collecting his coat from the floor, which he probably had dropped when she bumped into him. She sighed in relief.

While collecting his coat Damon laid his eyes on her bare legs, which were shaking. Damon smirked seeing her this nervous around him. Damon moved his eyes up and down to examine her long toned smooth legs. For an instant, he thought_… hmm… how it would feel like to have these long legs warped around my waist…while I …_ He shook his head and cleared the thought out of his mind. _Don't even think about that, Salvatore, she is an honorable guest. Father will kill you._ His Goodness warned him. _What the fuck! Since when do you care about that old man?_ His Badness screamed in his head. _Fine, you may not care about your father… but she is __**The**__ Miss Gilbert, the sugar plum princess of Mystic Falls_. His Goodness informed him. _Which is what, made me want her more, off-course_. His Badness smirked. _She is a little girl and she looks pretty innocent and you've just meet her_. His Goodness said. _Fine you win…_ his Badness reluctantly said giving up, before adding…_for now…_

Damon came back to reality and frowned at the sight of the silver-chained pocket watch, which was lying on top of his coat. The thing was quite beautiful but Damon wasn't sure if the watch even worked. _I wonder who carries such an antique item with them in these days_. He grabbed the pocket watch and his coat and stood up to face her.

"I think, it belongs to you", He took her hand in his and put the watch in her palm. He wasn't sure if the watch was hers or not but he was desperate to touch her hand… and he sure wasn't desperate to touch _**only**_ her hand. The thin and extremely short material she was wearing was tempting him to touch her in every way possible.

"Thank you", Elena said gratefully. She had completely forgotten about her pocket watch due to this encounter with him.

"You're welcome" he smiled and released her hand after giving a soft squeeze. Then he lifted his other hand to his shoulder to place his coat over there and continued to look at her… again. Then Elena noticed that he was wearing a black shirt with top three buttons undone making a clear view to his chest. He was wearing a silk pure white tie that was hanging low near his chest. His raven black hair was messy, which made him look even sexier. Even though he looked exhausted, he looked rakish. She desperately wanted to run her fingers through his unruly black hair… and then… Elena closed her eyes. Elena felt herself being overwhelmed with sexual desire.

"I should be going. It's late", She said huskily. Then she moved passed him towards her room. Before she shut the door, she glanced at him. He was looking out the balcony.

"Good night Damon", she said quietly. He glanced back hearing her voice.

Smiling at her, he said, "Sleep well, Princess." Elena saw him entering the room exactly opposite of hers and shut the door without glancing back.

Shutting her door, she thought. _Did he just call me Princess?_ It was noting she had not heard before. People of Mystic Falls often mocked her by calling her Princess. But there was not a slightest touch of mocking in his tone. There was sweetness and a hint of affection in him calling her Princess. A small smile craved in her lips. She liked him calling her Princess.

_**Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't take what you don't need, from me.**_

xXx

"_Come with me"… He demanded. His steel gray eyes were piercing into her chocolate ones. He had already taken both her hands in his. He continued with the same dominating tone in his voice… "Come with me Elena… and you'll be happy as never before." _

"_NO…", she screamed. Then she released her hands from his grip and ran away from him. While running away from him she looked back and found that he was standing there with a cruel smile on his lips... she hurried to the door, but before she could reach there, he was there right in front of her in a split of a second. His lips craved in a mean, cruel smile that made her tremble in fear._

"_You are mine, Princess…" he growled. He leaned in so close that his darkened gray eyes were inches apart from hers._

"_I. Will. Make. You. Mine."_

With a huge gasp of air, Elena got up. She looked around and found her pocket watch in the nightstand. It was about five in the morning. Giving up her sleep, she got up from the bed and purred cold water in a glass. This was the 3rd time she got up from the nightmare. She was having the same nightmare in every couple of hours on repeat. _Strange_, she thought. Her head was all messed up because she had mixed Damon with a fictional character from the book she had been reading since her finial exams were over. He was a vampire, a bad vampire, who had the threatened the heroine to be with him or he would destroy her beloved once. Although Damon resembled that character's inhuman good looks that she thought never existed on earth except for in novels or Photoshop. _No, Damon is nothing like him. After all, he was perfectly polite to me. Then why the hell am I having this nightmare on repeat? God, I really have to stop reading that freaking novel._ She thought while emptying the whole glass of water in her stomach. _Maybe this was all because I met him in an odd time, odd situation, odd atmosphere… The mysterious moonlight must have influenced theses nightmares_. _And the way his crystal gray eyes filled my vision… the way he was staring at me. What does that look even means?_ She thought. That was true that no one has ever looked at her as Damon Salvatore did. Normally she understood anyone's intention by studying their eyes. But what she saw in Damon's mesmerizing gray eyes… did strange things to her but she couldn't understand the meaning.

What the hell was I doing there on the first place? Oh, I was there because Helena asked me to do a stupid experiment. Stand under the moonlight on a Valentine's day and you'll find your Soulmate. "Huh stupid" she smiled to herself. The thing that disgusted her more was that she believed in them and stood half an hour freezing… and met Damon…

"WHAT?" she cried out… her knee buckled. She sat on the bed with a thud. _Oh, my God… the clock was ticking 12 right when I bumped into Damon…_Her hand came to her mouth unconsciously and she started chewing her fingernail. _Does that mean… __**Damon Salvatore… my Soulmate?**_

* * *

**Music For The Chapter: **A Drop In The Ocean- Ron Pope, 4x07 Delena sex/ sirebond discovery suspense music for the last portion, where Elena discovers that Damon is going to be her Soulmate… *wink*

**Author's Note: ** Well… well, this is an interesting turn of events. Let me know that you think. Please review, follow, favorite. And also forgive me if you find any kind of mistakes in this chapter. I noticed that I did plenty of mistakes on the previous chapter.

You might have noticed, in this chapter I borrowed some lines from the original tvd book series by L.J. Smith… The quote Damon used the fast time he spoke after seeing Elena was originally used on 'The Awakening', when Damon appeared to Elena as her future husband.

You should also know that the outfits, Damon and Elena wearing, were designed by my sister _**DreamLoverX**_. She really has some pretty mind on fashion… and she is going to be the Costume Designer in my story.

Here comes spoiler for the next chapter- _**Little Princess**_**:** Her slender long toned legs wrapped around his waist, while he was slamming into her, pressing her against the wall of the balcony, taking her over and over, hearing her screaming his name louder and louder… taking her to his bed, hovering over her, kissing her lily-white neck, dropping passionate kisses on her rose red lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Little Princess

**Author's Note: **Hey… I'm back. You guys are so amazing… you're fabulous support is boosting me to update so fast. Now, I see that a few you might be having problem with Damon's eyes being gray. But you see… I honestly don't have a clear idea about the color of his eyes are and I kinda find gray eyes fascinating (*whisper* don't tell anyone, I imagine Ian being Christian Grey with mesmerizing gray eyes… and most of the time I mix up Christian, Ian and Damon together in my very special C.I.D cocktail). So, I apologize that you have to tolerate this little fantasy of mine.

**Previously:** Elena moved to Seattle at their family friend Giuseppe Salvatore's place. His younger son and his daughter, Stefan and Helena were Elena's friends since childhood. But she had never met his elder son. She met Damon unexpectedly on the midnight outside their bedrooms, on a balcony. They had a friendly little talk. They both left their strong imprints on each others mind. She woke up from her sleep having weird nightmares about Damon. Then she realized, she was so absorbed with his appearance that she totally forgot the reason she was there on the balcony. Elena was there because Helena and her friend convinced her to try out a Myth that was supposed to find her Soulmate. She realized, she bumped into Damon under the full moon, at the Valentines Day… exactly on the midnight… which qualifies all the terms of the Soulmate Myth. Then…

* * *

**Chapter 4 [Little Princess]**

Damon was lying on his back with His hands folded under his head. He was gazing at the ceiling but not really seeing anything. All he could see was… her dark chocolate eyes. He had finally met her… his little Princess…

_The boy with huge crystal gray eyes and unruly raven black hair couldn't take his eyes off her. The baby girl with her dark brown curls and brown doe eyes framed in dark eyelashes was giggling and playing with the tiara, she wore on top of her head. She was deliberately trying to reach the tiara lifting her little hands up to her head. She failed but she was still giggling, too happy with the tons of presents that were piling up around her. She seemed the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his short life. She was wearing a pale pink dress that was dazzling like stars._

"_Princess… she looks like a princess," he said. That was true. He had seen many babies in his six years lifetime. But he had never seen anyone like her that made him breathless. Stefan, his two years old little brother seemed pretty ugly to him. Helena his four years old little sister, who he considered to be the prettiest kid in the world, even she was nothing compared to this girl's beauty. Miranda, her mother sat beside her and took the baby girl in her lap._

"_She __**is**__ a princess," she said with a smile. Pride was clear in her voice. The baby girl curled up in her mother's lap. The boy moved closer to her. The baby girl stopped giggling and stared at the boy with big doe eyes. Then she pouted while she studied his face carefully. The boy thought that she was going to cry because he knew that most of the babies don't like having strangers close to them. But to his absolute surprise the girl suddenly giggled and held her arms towards him. It was clear to him that she liked him and she wanted him to hold her. He smiled at her, while tracing his tiny index finger over her pink temple caressing her cheek, he murmured, "Yeah, she is Princess,"_

_**Do you remember the nights,  
We made our way dreaming,  
Hoping of being  
Someone big.  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love…**_

Damon chuckled as he remembered the first time he had met her. That was Elena's first birthday. It was also the last time he had seen her until tonight. _I wonder if she still remembers me._ He thought. _Are you out of your mind Salvatore? One-year-old girl doesn't remember anything not even after you played with her all day long._ He still remembered the day when he attended the birthday at the evening with his father. He still remembered the moment he laid his eyes on his little Princess for the first time like it was yesterday. He remembered when she giggled and held her arm towards him to hold her; he asked her mother if he could hold her. He remembered, when Miranda made him sit on the comfy couch as far as possible from the edge and carefully placed her daughter in his arms. He remembered when he watched her fall asleep in his arms. He remembered when he played with her all day long the next day… and remembered how happy she was with him. He remembered the painful feeling when he had to leave his Princess after lunch to come back to Seattle. He was too reluctant to leave his Princess. Damon smiled to himself at the thought that even he had asked his father if he could baby-sit her. His father mentioned that he had never baby-sited his own siblings. His father also told him that he didn't want him to spoil baby Elena with Damon's bad influence. So, his father didn't permit him to baby-sit Elena. It was true that he had spent two decades without her. But he still missed those three little syllables when her cute tiny voice said, "Da… mm… n".

_**When the lights go out,  
We'll be safe and sound.  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream…**_

That cute little tune had definitely changed. No one had ever said his name as nicely as Elena did tonight. _How would it sound if I make her scream my name in ecstasy?_ With this thought, a bunch of images flew in his mind. Her slender long toned legs wrapped around his waist, while he was slamming into her, pressing her against the wall of the balcony, taking her over and over, hearing her scream his name louder and louder… taking her to his bed, hovering over her, kissing her lily-white neck, dropping passionate kisses on her rose-red lips. He fancied taking her against his shower wall, in his bath, beside his fire place… making every part of his room their sex paradise.

Suddenly he felt that he was rock hard under the sheet. _Fuck! I'm the control freak, not a fucking virgin teen._ _Then why the fuck am I acting like this. _He thought. He felt guilty that he was thinking about her like that when he was thinking about her childhood just a few minutes ago. _Wait, I don't have to feel guilty for thinking about her like that. We are both adults now. I can freely think about fucking her if I want to… _He thought. _You are going out of your mind Salvatore. That girl is driving you crazy. Stop thinking about her_. His Goodness warned him. _Why? Is it so wrong to react this way after seeing the girl I have been dreaming to see for so many years?_ His Badness asked. He had waited so long to see her again. He had seen every picture and videos from Helena's summer vacation in Mystic Falls. It used to be his obsession to watch his little princess growing up. Although Stefan and Helena stopped visiting her for over five years so, he hadn't gotten a chance to watch his little princess grown up to this beautiful young woman, she had become. Helena had mention to him about her solo pride. _Well Elena has every right to be proud about her beauty_. He thought. Her chocolate-brown doe eyes framed with dark eyelashes, her moist rose-red lips, her slightly wet long dark brown hair, her olive flawless skin was breath-taking to him. _And that fucking nightdress… why she was wearing such a reviling nightdress? I was barely able to control myself from ripping that fucking nightdress off. It was a large temptation for me to hold back… while she looked so fuckable in that short white lacy nightdress. Does she always sleep wearing that kind of reviling thing?_ He thought. _Why do you care? You sleep naked Salvatore_. His Badness informed him. _Does she sleep naked too?_ The thought made him painfully hard under the sheet. He just couldn't help but imagine her sleeping naked in her bed. The thought was enough for him to turn him on in the highest level. He quickly remove the sheet from his naked body then sat up on his bed. His painfully hard erection was begging for attention and all he could do was taking care of it with his own hands. He grabbed his shaft roughly. He moved his hand up and down on his length while thinking about Elena in the most intimate ways a man could think. he started stroking himself faster, harder... biting his bottom lips to keep himself from groaning. Because she fucking was staying at the guest room next to his own room and he obviously didn't wanted to expose his dark fantasy to her. His eyes rolled in the back of his head thinking of the things he could do to her... the things that she was doing to him. As his hand paced up, grip tightening, every muscle of his entire body started clinching and jerking as he knew something powerful was building up. "Oh, Elena", he couldn't help but moaned loudly when he imagined Elena's soft little hand on him. The image of Elena's hand on him, send him over the edge. "Oh Fuck…" he bit his lower lip to suppress growling. He released in his hand moaning loudly. After cleaning himself with the sheet him flopped back in his bed. He stared at the ceiling with disbelieve in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he did… _Sweet Jesus… I had to touch my dick just because of I was thinking about Elena… and that was fucking awesome. _He couldn't remember when was the last time he had a great orgasm which made him scream like hell. When just thinking about Elena made him feel this way… he was just unable to imagine how good it would be to have sex with her…

_Where the hell are you going? You spent almost three fucking hours thinking about her. And now… now you fucking act like a teenage boy while thinking about his first attraction, the person drew him towards her like a moth flying towards the flame. What the fuck is wrong with you?_ His Badness screamed in his head. That was true that he had barely slept that night. All he was doing was wondering about Elena. Damon tried to remember if he had ever seen someone as pretty as Elena. _Nope… there's no one. Not even Katherine._ Damon quickly removed that bitchy woman's name from his mind. He didn't want her name around his head while he was thinking dirty things about Elena. He tried to remember when was the last time had he spend a whole fucking night thinking about a woman. Again, he couldn't find anyone in the list. Damon realized that Elena is a pretty special girl and she was going to be a big problem for him. He already knew that he cared too much about his little Princess. Otherwise, he would have taken what he wanted right that moment he saw her. Damon found himself spellbound to Elena… like he was spellbound to Katherine once… may be even more. After he had found out what kind of selfish bitch Katherine was… he freed himself from her spell but Katherine had already broken his heart into thousand pieces. He couldn't let that happen to him again. He realized that Elena has a stronger effect on him than Katherine ever had. Worst of all he already cared about her! _It's all because of that pretty innocent face of hers._ He thought. He was badly, hopelessly attracted to Elena. He wanted her… more than he had ever wanted someone in his life… even more than he wanted Katherine.

_See? She is pretty dangerous for you Damon. You must stay away from her. You wouldn't go through the same way and make the same mistake. Would you? You haven't fully recovered from the wound of that mistake and you never will. You have to stay the hell away from her. If you don't then you'll want to let her in and she will find a way to hurt you… just like Katherine did._ His Goodness warned him. The thought of Elena hurting him scared his to death. When Katherine broke his heart he was as good as a living dead person. It had taken him a hell of a time to recover from the heartbreak. He would stay as far as possible to avoid that feeling. He couldn't bear the thought of feeling that way all over again… ever.

Damon hurried up from his bed. He ran to his closet and dressed himself in a pajama and a gray T-shirt. He ran downstairs then rushed to the garden. He knew exactly where to find his father at 6 o'clock in the morning. He poked his father's shoulder. His father was staring at the sea clearly lost in his own thoughts.

_**And if I only could  
I'd make a deal with god  
And I'd get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building**_

**_If I only could oh..._**

"Father," Damon called out. When Giuseppe Salvatore turned his face to look at his son, Damon asked, "When do you want me to leave for the business trip to Italy?"

Giuseppe Salvatore frowned at the thought of his son being such an office man so early in the morning. He knew his elder son well enough. Damon noticed his father frowning at him.

"What?" he said to his father.

"Shouldn't you be snoring like a little pig in your bed for two more hours?" Giuseppe said in disbelieve. Damon blinked his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to listen father humiliate him.

"I'm being serious father," He said humorlessly and repeated his previous question.

"As soon as you can manage," Giuseppe Salvatore said then returned his gaze back to the sea.

"I'll leave now." Damon said without thinking and started his way back to the house.

"Okay who's the lady, unlucky enough, you murdered or got pregnant accidentally so that you so... desperate trying to flee from the continent?" Giuseppe mocked. Damon rolled his eyes without turning to let his father see his reaction to this lame-ass joke. He had other things to do… fast…

By 7 in the morning, Damon was ready to leave. He locked his room and followed his driver, John who was carrying most of his leagues. When he was passing by the corridor, he heard music playing in her room. _Fuck… she is awake… I've to hurry. _He thought then started to walk faster. _Shouldn't you at least say goodbye to her…_ his Badness said the most innocent face on. _The last goodbye._ He pleaded. _The last goodbye my ass. You are not leaving for an eternity. You'll be back within two weeks. Let's not forget you're leaving home 7 in the morning to keep you distance from her. So, don't you dare think of saying fucking goodbye to her. You go to say goodbye to her and surely, you'll find yourself kneeling at her foot. You'll be trapped and you'll never ever be able to free yourself from her cobweb._ His Goodness was furious. _Run Salvatore… Run_. Damon almost run towards his car which was waiting outside on the front door of the mansion. He didn't even bothered to say goodbye to his family. Leaning against the comfortable seat in his black Bentley, he started to relax. His driver John was driving the car to the airport. He sighed heavily. Then a thought crossed his mind…

_**Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
No problems...  
**_

_Do I really want to stay away from her…?_

* * *

**Music For The Chapter: **We'll Be A Dream- We The Kings; Running Up The Hill- Placebo.

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it. Um… I'm so nervous about this chapter because this is my first time writing smut… well, it was semi smut. Please don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts.

Let me tell you that I got a lot of help from my sister in this chapter. The idea of Damon and his little Princess originally occurred to my sister- _**DreamLoverX.**_ Please check out her stories- _**I Was Wrong**_, a story based on an alternative way of Damon getting Elena's humanity back (canon up to 4x18 then AU)and_** The Prisoner of Desire**_, a collection of Delena short stories. I kinda owed her… So, I think it's my turn to return the favor.

Here comes the spoiler for the next chapter-**_ Eager to Meet_ _You_: **Elena heard someone's footstep approaching the dinning room. _Ahh finally! _She felt like, she was waiting for him for ages..._ Don't hold your breath, Elena_, her subconscious mocked. _Shut up..._ she scolded her subconscious and turned towards the door, with most beautiful smile she could manage. Her heart was pounding like a little bird to see his out-gorgeous face again. _Why am I so nervous?_ She asked herself...


	5. Chapter 5: Eager to Meet You

**Author's Note: **Here comes the new chapter of this story. I'm sorry for updating this late. I was kinda busy this week. Anyway, I would like to thank you all for your support.

**Previously: **Elena moved to Seattle at their family friend Giuseppe Salvatore's place. She met Damon on that night for the first time. They had a friendly little talk. They both left their strong imprints on each others mind. Damon stayed awake the entire night thinking of the first and last time he'd met her on her first birthday. He admired that she'd grown to such a stunning woman. His childhood memories soon turned into wild fantasies and he realized something that he was starting to have flowery romantic feeling for her, which by experience he knew, would only end up tears and heartbreak. To avoid the painful, pointless feelings, he took off for a business trip to Italy. Elena on the other hand realized that she bumped into Damon under the full moon, at the Valentines Day… exactly on the midnight… so according to the Soulmate Myth, she discovered, Damon would be her Soulmate. Then…

* * *

**Chapter 5 [Eager To Meet You] **

_February 14_

_7:00 A.M._

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what I'm suppose to feel about the whole Damon-my-Soulmate thing. I feel scared that if the myth is true… then Damon will be the one for me when the fact is, I've just met him and don't know a thing about him except for what people talk about him. On the other hand, I feel overwhelmed with excitement that HE will be the one for ME! Can you fucking believe that? Damon Salvatore, probably the most gorgeous man in this whole planet will be my Soulmate… HE will be MINE... only if the myth is true. Part of me desperately wants the myth come true…because if the myth comes true then I'll be the luckiest person to have him. After all, he is the one I'm badly attracted with. The way his white tie was hanging low in his chest and the sight of his black shirt with its top three buttons undone, reveling his muscular chest... Oh my. Honestly, I didn't believe my own eyes when I saw that Greek God standing right in front of me. Even in my dream, he looked hot... cruel but dangerously hot. I know that I just can't consider him as my Soulmate just because he looks sex on legs. I have to know him… I've to know if his heart is as nice as he looks. So, I've decided that I'll spend as much time as I can, with him to know him better. Maybe then, I'll understand what the myth really means for me and Damon…_

_Elena…_

Elena closed her diary then put it on her bedside table. She rubbed her eyes and stretched like a lazy cat. She got up from the bed, and then started to prepare herself to face the day…_ to face Damon…_

She felt excited that she would see him soon at breakfast. She felt happy for an unknown reason. She smiled and happily ran towards the bedside table where she had put her iPod yesterday. She selected a song in her iPod then ran towards her closet. She loved getting ready with music on.

_**Every night I hope and pray  
A dream lover will come my way...  
Someone to hold in my arms  
And know the magic of your charms,  
Coz I want someone to call my own...  
I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone...**_

Elena was all singing along with the music and dancing. She looked at her outfits. she cautiously selected her outfits. _Hmm… this song matches your mood! So Damon is your Dream Lover, huh?_ Her subconscious teased. She couldn't help but smile happily at the thought. _Elena Gilbert, I have to warn you that you are acting very stupid with this whole Damon thing, _her subconscious sincerely warn her... but she didn't care… she was too happy to care. She had never felt so excited for a man ever before. Her mind was exploding with millions of questions… and all of those questions were about Damon. All the time there was one and only word in her mind… Damon.

_**Dream lover, where are you,  
With a love, oh, so true  
And a hand that I can hold,  
To feel you near as I grow old,  
Coz I want someone to call my own...  
I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone...**_

**_Someday, I don't know how,  
I hope you'll hear my plea.  
Some way, I don't know how,  
You'll bring your love to me..._**

Elena dressed herself in a short pale pink skirt and a purple tank top, then she applied a light make up on her face. She looked at herself in the full length mirror with the critic eyes. _Will Damon like me in this?_ She asked herself. _Wow… Elena, you're dressing to impress a man! well… that's a first._ Elena hated her subconscious right that moment… _well… you have to try and look good when you find someone look more beautiful than you do._ She thought remembering how good-looking he was. Elena stepped outside from her room before she lost herself remembering his gray eyes… again.

She looked eagerly at the closed door at opposite side of her room, where she had seen Damon entering last night. His room was too quit._ Hmm… maybe he is still asleep or maybe he is already in the dinning room…_she thought. Then she hurried to the dinning room for breakfast. She found that Giuseppe and Helena were already sitting on the dinning table. Her eyes were searching the room to find a pair of crystal gray eyes staring back at her. She was disappointed to see that Damon was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe he is still asleep then…_ Elena pouted. She was desperate to meet with him again.

"Morning Elena… did you sleep well?" Helena asked her. Elena stared at Helena while recalling her sleepless night in her mind. The myth… Damon… Those nightmares…

"Good morning Helen, Mr. Salvatore. I slept well. Thank you," Elena answered with a polite smile.

"I'm glad that you had a good night. Please have a sit Elena," Giuseppe said. Elena walked towards the table and sat beside Helena. Giuseppe started to talk about Elena's family. But Elena's mind was somewhere else… she just smiled politely while they talk. She was counting in her head… 5 minutes, still no Damon… 15 minutes… 30 minutes, still no Damon… _ahh, Where are you Damon?_ Elena was getting impatient and angry. Angry because she was waiting for a man to lay his eyes on her… and that was not a feeling she was familiar with. _Patient_ _Elena… Maybe he is still asleep. After all he had a late night sleep too._ Elena thought.

**_Dream lover, until then,  
I'll go to sleep and dream again...  
That's the only thing to do,  
Till all my lover's dreams come true,  
Coz I want someone to call my own...  
I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone..._**

Elena heard someone's footstep approaching the dinning room. _Ahh finally! _She felt like she was waiting for him for ages… _Don't hold your breath, Elena,_ her subconscious mocked. _Shut up…_ she scolded her subconscious and turned towards the door, with the most beautiful smile she could manage. Her heart was pounding like a little bird to see his out-gorgeous face again. _Why am I so nervous?_ She asked herself…

_**Please don't make me dream alone...  
I beg you don't make me dream alone...  
No, I don't wanna dream alone...**_

As soon as a figure appeared to the door, Elena's smile faded away. She saw a pair of emerald-green eyes instead of those crystal gray eyes. This was her worst disappointment in her whole life._ Who the hell is he?_ She thought with a bitterness in her face. The man walked towards her with a big smile on his face. _Oh! Stefan..._ after passing a few moments of disgust, she could recall the resemblance of his features... the high cheek bones had become more edgy, his casual light brown hair was now highly groomed... he'd gotten a few more inches taller...and the old familiar smile, the leaf-green eyes. Stefan, her childhood friend, always brought happiness and joy each time he appeared in her life... until today...

"Oh my God, Elena… it's so good to see you again," He came towards Elena to hug her. Elena got up from her seat to hug her childhood friend with a fake smile on her face. If it was some other time then she would have jumped into him arms with happiness… but she wasn't happy right that moment.

"Hello Stefan… it's good to see you too," Elena tried so hard to sound happy… but the bitterness was clear in her face. Though nobody noticed it.

"You've become more beautiful Elena. I've missed you," Stefan said smilingly. They stepped back from each other and took their seats at the dinning table.

"I've missed you guys too…" Elena smiled at Helena and Stefan. Then they started some friendly talk with Elena. But she was unable to get herself together. She tried hard to ignore the bitterness in her mind and enjoy the friendly talk with her childhood friends. But her inside was burning with rage. She was angry as hell at Damon... and also at herself. She was angry at Damon for not being in there as she expected he would be… she was angry with herself for acting this stupid, for waiting for a man like a lovesick teenager. _Where are you Damon? Why are you doing this to me?_ She pouted._ Oh shut the fuck up Elena. Why are you even waiting for him?_ _For God's sake! he's not your freaky boyfriend. He had never promised you that he would be here in time. Surely he has some other things to do. So, you can't get angry with him,_ her subconscious told her. She knew that her subconscious was right… she had no right to be angry with Damon. He hadn't said that ,'Oh dear, I promise I'll be there with you'. But she still find herself pissed at Damon. _People leaves all their important works to spend some time with me, even just to see me. And here I am eagerly waiting for him to finish all his important works so that he can at lest come here._ Elena thought. _Maybe he isn't just interested in me…_ and for the first time in her whole life she felt unwanted._ Maybe he thinks I'm not beautiful enough for him… maybe he has someone, who is more beautiful than me. _Elena was little hurt and also jealous at that thought. _Don't you dare doubt yourself, Elena. It won't be a problem if Damon doesn't want you. There are lots of good-looking men walking in this planet, who want you._ Elena's subconscious told her._ But they are not HIM…_

_Damon… someone mentioned Damon!_ Elena came back to reality from her heavy thoughts to pay attention.

"Ahh… he went to Italy this morning on a business trip," Giuseppe mentioned. _What!_ Elena gasped in shock, her dreams shattered like fragile glasses in a fraction of the second. Anger, disappointment, bitterness covered her face. She wasn't expecting this…

"This early? Well this is very unexpected of him. Didn't we just arrive from New York last night?" Stefan was shocked too. Elena was paying a very clear attention this time. Though she pretended that she wasn't so interested.

"Yeah, he was way beyond weird this morning. He was acting like he had been haunted in his sleep and then he practically ran out of this house like it was a haunted house," Giuseppe said frowning his eye-brows.

"But he promised me that he would come to tonight's party and also bring a date," Helena said it out loud. Elena noticed that Helena was disappointed that his coolest brother had broken his promise._ You're not the only one who is disappointed with the brother of yours Helen…_

"Oh come on Helena. We all know he is not exactly the flower and hearts type guy. He doesn't understand the emotions behind this Valentine Stuffs. So, He finally decided to bail out on the party," Stefan took a big bite on his apple, "Besides people would freak if they see the first-rate jackass in a Valentine's eve party," He said chewing his apple._ Huh… what does that mean?_ Elena Noticed that Giuseppe and Helena was glaring at Stefan. Helena's face was red from anger. Elena understood that they were pissed at Stefan.

"It's not appropriate talking while chewing your food, son. And it's definitely inappropriate cursing your own brother in front of our honorable guest," Giuseppe said in a heavy voice. Elena noticed that they were staring at each other with cold glare. She also noticed that they were secretly talking with their eyes. She understood that whatever secret they were sharing had a deep meaning… and it was about Damon. She was officially curious.

"You are going to the party Elena?" Helena asked her to lighten the awkward mood.

"Which party?" Elena asked all confused.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Elena. I totally forgot… I was supposed to invite you to this party. Me and my all friends are going to celebrate Valentine's eve in tonight. You wanna come with us?" Helena said. Elena bit her lower lip.

"Well… um… it's a Valentine's eve party Helen… and you know, I don't have a date," Elena said. _And I'm not in the mood to celebrate a Valentine's eve party when my Valentine is out of continent. _She thought to herself. Her subconscious rises her eyebrows… _Your Valentine?_ Elena shook her head clearing the thought.

"You can come with me Elena. I was thinking go to this party and I don't have a date either. So…" Stefan offered. Elena stared at Stefan… she was pissed with him, again. Because he had asked her to go with him to the party in front of his family… and she couldn't say no to him. It would be totally rude for her to say no to him, when she was a guest in their house. She was trapped. _Come on Elena.. it's your childhood friend Stefan. It would be fun to go with him. And you can't just lock yourself in your room and miss all the fun just because of __**him**__._ Her subconscious said and she listened to her subconscious. She put a fake smile on her face.

"You're a real friend Stefan. Thank you for asking me and yes, I would love to go with you." Elena said to Stefan and his face lit up immediately. Elena also felt happy knowing that she had made him happy.

"What time are we supposed to, Helen?" Elena asked her happily. Helena kept her eyes down at her plate. Her expression was unreadable.

"Around 7:30 P.M." She said. Elena frowned her eyes at Helena for her strange behavior. _Now whats wrong with her? Is she still pissed at Stefan for underestimating her coolest brother? Or Maybe… she don't liked the idea of me dating her brother._ Elena thought. Giuseppe Salvatore quickly changed the subject when he noticed that the atmosphere was getting heavier.

xXx

Elena slammed the door of her room behind her, then marched towards the bathroom. She looked a herself in the mirror with venom in her eyes.

"This is a total waste," Elena loudly said. She quickly removed all of her make up from her face with some baby oil. Then she cleaned her face with cool water. She stepped out off her clothes which she was wearing only to impress Damon, who wasn't even in the continent. _Why did I waste so much time with the whole 'Impress Damon' thing. I feel like a total frog._ She thought while angrily putting on her comfy Pj pants and a maroon camisole. She grabbed the laptop and hopped into her bed with it. She had some very important researches to do. She goggle-ed Damon Salvatore.

After an hour of wondering in countless sites and blogs about Damon Salvatore, Elena realized that her jaw was touching the ground. Elena shook her head as she recalled her research about her soulmate… 26 year old Damon Salvatore who was the richest bachelor in USA, The CEO of SHE Inc. Damon Salvatore, the playboy billionaire of Seattle, had a new woman to warm his bed everynight. Some of them lucky enough survived a week or two. Recently he had been seeing with Caroline Forbes. Elena had found so many pictures of him with women… kissing them and even a few photos of making out with them. _My God… how many girls?! Eww… some of them looks older them him._ Elena couldn't believe what she was reading. There was a site named 'sexgoddamonsalvatore dot com', where his fan world gossip about his glorious sex life. _"Oh come on Helena. We all know he is not exactly the flower and hearts type guy. He doesn't understands the emotions behind this Valentine Stuffs. So, He finally decided to bail out on the party,"_ Elena remembered Stefan telling that sentence. _So that's what it means? He is a womanizer?_ Elena turned her gaze at her laptop and clicked the 'Next' option to find more images of him. Elena gasped as she laid her eyes on the close up view picture of Damon who was smiling and looking straight at the camera. _Holy shit… he is so beautiful…_ Elena shivered staring at those steel-gray eyes of him as she recognized the look in his eyes. He was looking at the camera in the same way… The way he had looked at her in the night. Elena felt all the blood drained from her face as she understood the meaning of the mysterious look of his eyes from last night.

That was the predatory look… A predator, who had found his new prey.

* * *

**Music For The Chapter:** Dream Lover- The Dollyrots (this song is very appropriate for me, because I spend most of my times Dreaming about my dream lovers Ian, Christian and Damon. I know that it'll be impossible if my dreams come true... So, everynight I go to sleep and dream again)

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think about this chapter? Please follow, favorite and review. And feel free to ask anything about this story.

I hope you guys didn't mind that there wasn't Damon in this chapter. But I have already warned you that there will be slow burning in my story because I just love slow burning. But don't worry our 'Dream Lover' will return soon… with his predatory look.

P.S- the site mentioned in here is imaginary.

Now I have one more request for you… My sister- _**DreamLoverX.**_ Please check out her stories- _**I Was Wrong**_, a story based on an alternative way of Damon getting Elena's humanity back (canon upto 4x18 then AU)and_** The Prisoner of Desire**_, a collection of Delena short stories.

Now, here comes the spoiler for the next chapter- _**Talk About The Myth**_**: **Elena was pushing Damon, clawing at him, she was trying to force him. Damon was fighting her back, pining both her hands down with his strong arms wrapped around them tightly. He sucked the life out of her…

Everything went black…


	6. Chapter 6: Talk About The Myth

**Author's Note:** I'm extremely sorry for being such a dumbass. I was supposed to update this chapter two weeks ago but there is so much going on in my life right now.. So, please don't be too upset with me. I'll be good from now on.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything except this story. **

**Previously: **Elena moved to Seattle at their family friend Giuseppe Salvatore's place in order to complete her post graduation from Seattle university. She came earlier to blend in the new town life. Giuseppe's younger son and his daughter, Stefan and Helena were Elena's friends since childhood. She went to a club with Helena and met her friend Caroline the night she came into the town. The girls decided to try out a Myth. She met Damon, Giuseppe's elder son, unexpectedly on that midnight for the first time. They had a friendly little talk. They both left their strong imprints on each others mind. She woke up from her sleep having weird nightmares about Damon. She realized, she bumped into Damon under the full moon, at the Valentines Day… exactly on the midnight… which qualifies all the terms of the Soulmate Myth, Helena and Caroline forced her to try out. The next morning she did some internet research to dig up some info about Damon Salvatore, The Playboy Billionaire. Then…

* * *

**Chapter 6 [Talk About The Myth]**

"So who's your Soulmate Elena?" Caroline asked her smilingly as they finally got some girl time from their dates. They had been in this Valentine's Party for more than a couple of hours. Elena had some really good time with her friends. And Stefan was really nice and friendly to her so far. Everything felt as good as before, being together with Helena and Stefan again brought her great joy and Caroline... well, the way she blended with Elena, made her feel like they had been friends since their birth, not for twenty four hours. There was a soft music playing, which only enchanted the mood for the girls to have their Myth talk.

Elena was ready for this question. She had done her homework properly and she had already decided that she was not going to mention Damon. There were so many reasons for that decision - _First of all, No way in hell Damon Salvatore can be my Soulmate. I don't want a heartless predator in my life. Oh big mistake… He can't just be with me for a life time… he has to be with every women of this whole world in his life time. Damon Salvatore barely keeps his relationship with a girl for more than a week. So, it would be stupid to think that he will waste his whole life time to be with someone like me. _

_Second, according to the myth Damon is going to be my Soulmate. I can't just tell that out loud in front of Caroline, who is his current girlfriend._

_Third, Let's not forget about Helena's weird expression when I agreed to go on a date with her brother, Stefan. I don't want to make her go faint by mentioning my meeting with her other brother in the midnight._

_Forth, Giuseppe Salvatore mentioned that his elder son fled from the house like he was being haunted by a ghost. I can't tell everyone that I met Damon on the midnight, under the moonlight wearing my white nightdress… so they can assume that the ghost he met was me. _

"No one," Elena bluntly lied to Caroline. To avoid eye contact with Caroline, she turned her gaze to the bar, where she saw Stefan hanging out with Caroline's date Tyler and Helena's date Jake.

"Oh really! but the peach blush on your face doesn't say that you met 'No one', Elena", Caroline mocked her enlonging Elena's name by rolling it her tongue. _Did she just said my name like He did last night? __Oh no! she must have learnt this from Damon. _She felt blood rushing to her face again as recalled how good her name sounded in his voice. Elena closed her eyes._ God, now I really need to stop blushing._

"Come on, Elena. Tell us," Helena insisted. _Oh shit, I've to lie… please make it believable. _

"Fine, I saw a bat… a big black bat", as soon as those words left her mouth Caroline and Helena stared at her with their mouth hung open in awe. Elena waited for them to burst out into laughter… but it never came out. Caroline's eyes widened so big that it felt like they would pop out of the sockets anytime.

"O.M.G… you saw a big black bat! What if that was Caunt Dracula?" Caroline almost screamed throwing her arms in the air._ Ahhh, that's what I needed. Seriously… Dracula?_ And with that one word every memory from her horrid dreams came popping into her mind. Elena shook her head.

'What…?" Elena said in denial.

"Think about it, Elena. How many bats live in Seattle? And most of all, how many of them pay a visit to a lonely girl on the midnight of a Valentine's Day?" Caroline tried hard to convince her that Caunt Dracula might be her Soulmate. Elena shivered at the thought of Damon being a vampire. It sent a chill through her spine. She could feel the hair around her neck stood erect in fear as she drifted into that thought…

_**A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes,  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind…**_

_She stood at the balcony under the moon light. She saw a huge bat flying towards her from the light cloud clad full moon. She feared it might hit straight on her face. She flinched. But when she felt nothing but a raspy gust of air on her face that was probably because of the squirm of its wings, she opened her eyes and saw it flew over her head. She turned her head to follow it. But it was already gone behind the shadow of the walls. She narrowed her eyes to look better in the dark. Though, her eyes couldn't catch anything in the dark. She knew someone was there in the dark, she felt it in her veins. She took a few steps towards the dark. She knew someone was lurking in the dark… someone dangerous. But, somehow she wasn't afraid. When she stepped more closer, her eyes caught a faint sight of movement in the dark shadows. She stood there still… A figure came out of the dark. It paused at the edging line between the dark and moonlight. Then it finally came out of the dark…_

_A handsome figure wearing ebony black shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans and a pair of black leather boots. His skin was as pale as moon; his black hair was like liquid silk and his lips were craved in a menacing smile. He looked dangerous… yet deathly beautiful. And his eyes… his mesmerizing gray eyes that held universe of stars in them…_

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out,  
You left me in the dark.  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart...**_

_**And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound.  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became…**_

"_Damon," she gasped and started backing away until she felt the cold railing of the balcony behind her. With a devilish grin, he started walking towards her, his motions like a giant panther stalking his prey. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing swallowed as he took a few more steps towards her closing the distance between them until he was standing only a feet away from her. Her eyes never left that inhuman beauty in front of her. She kept eyeing him with pure appreciation. He leaned closer, cocking his head to one side._

"_Told you, I would make you mine," He said with a ghost of smile lingering on his lips. Then he leaned forward gracefully, placing both his hands on her back. She shivered as the warmth spread over her body through his heated palm and the thin material of her nightdress. She saw his smirk with his fangs fully exposed under the moonlight. She saw his eyes consuming her whole world. She leaned backwards, her eyes half closed, exposing her lily-white neck to him. One of his hand came up probing for the bare skin on her back._

_**I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too...  
So I stayed in the darkness with you…**_

_She smiled closing her eyes completely. She melted in his embrace, letting him support her weight completely. She could feel his gaze moving from her slightly moist lips to her bare neck. Then she felt his hot breath on her skin. A soft moan escaped from her lips as she felt his lips on the skin of her neck, burning hot… as if he had a fever. Then she felt the sting, like a jabs of two needles. Though, the pain was over quickly as she relaxed to the pleasure of having her blood drawn out. It felt too good. Her fingers were resting on his hair, clasping his head to her neck. His hair was like silk, smooth and alive under her fingers. Then she started to feel drowsy. Suddenly there was pain on her throat, as if her soul was being torn out from her. __Elena was pushing Damon, she was trying to force him to step back. Damon was fighting her back, pining both her hands down with his strong arms wrapped around them tightly. He sucked the life out of her…_

_Everything went black…_

.

.

.

"Earth to Earth, Elena," Helena poked her shoulder. Elena shook her head and tried to clear the thought of Vampire Damon. Elena couldn't believe that she just daydreamed about Damon.

" Guys please stop talking about vampires", Elena was trying to avoid that topic as she knew that girls always go nuts, when they talk about vampires.

"Why? Don't you like vampires? They are so romantic," Helena said.

"Okay Romance Girl, whom did you find as your Soulmate?" Elena finally changed the subject.

"Nothing. Umm… err... I mean no one", Helena said avoiding eye-contact with her friends.

"Come on, Helena. Don't lie to us. You're the one who got us into trying this Myth. You've got to see someone. Wait a minute, did you just say 'Nothing'… hmm? So which 'thing' did you saw?" Caroline smirked.

"You seems cherry about it. Tell us what's your story?" Elena noticed that Helena totally changed the topic. Though Caroline didn't notice because it looked like she was dying for this question ever since they started talking. So, she started blabbing…

"All right girls, I met someone", Caroline started to blush but she continued… "You know after our club night, I was really exhausted. So I thought I could use a little nap. When I woke up, I heard some one cursing and shouting in his highest peach at someone. I went towards the window to close that and then I saw him… he was blond and about 6 feet tall and…" Caroline went on with her blabbing. Elena glanced at Helena who was playfully rolling her eyes at Caroline. But without paying any attention Caroline went on blabbing… "He was furiously walking back and front beside his car while talking with someone in his phone. I think he was calling for a tow or something. He looked mad as hell… and sexy and it turned me on so damn much. He was shouting a good fountain of the 'F' word. And his voice… Oh my, his voice was so damn sexy…" Caroline said dreamily. Helena rolled her eyes and Elena just stared at Caroline with a smile on her face.

"Oh come on, Care, grow up! The man who uses 'F' word every time he speaks, his voice is supposed to be sexy," Helena said.

"Yeah, like your brother", Caroline smirked.

"Yeah, like my brother. Okay I'm his sister but I would be deaf if I don't admit that Damon doesn't have a sexy voice," Helena said proudly. Elena tried hard not to remember Damon's sexy voice.

"Okay we're heading out from the topic. What happened next Caroline?" Elena said. Caroline started again…

"Oh yeah, then he put his phone back in his pocket. Then he swiftly climbed on the bonnet of his car and laid his head on the windshield of the car while he was whistling. And I started daydreaming about him and me like a crazy teenage girl. Then the harsh horn of the tow track broke my dreams and by five more minutes… he was gone," Caroline pouted by the end of her dramatic story. Elena and Helena burst out in laughter when they saw Caroline's face.

"Oh my.. Caroline… you are so funny. You didn't even missed a single detail about your mystery man," Helena said still laughing.

"Stop it.. it's not funny. I don't even know his name. I don't know when we'll meet again but I have this feeling that the man I saw last night IS the one who's going to be my Soulmate," Caroline said dreamily.

"Don't worry, Care. I'm sure you'll meet him soon", Helena said but she was still laughing.

"Wait, Care.. You can't just think like this about someone you don't even know. What if he is not who you want?" Elena asked.

"Look Elena, I know that you don't believe in the myth but I do. According to the myth he is the one for me. So, I'm going to believe it and give it a try. Who knows maybe he is the one who I want. After all he was totally gorgeous," Caroline said.

"Yeah, Care is right. I think he is written in her fate. Wait until you meet him again, Care," Helena said smilingly. _Oh shit I really wish their thoughts are wrong. If Damon is written in my fate then I don't know what I would do. He is not the one for me… he can't be._ Elena thought. Elena wanted to think about something else. Then she remembered that Helena had avoided her story.

"Helena…" She sing-song-ed.

"What?" Helena asked frowning at Elena.

"Will you tell us which 'thing' you saw last night?" Elena asked raising an eye-brow. Helena made a I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it face.

"Come on, Helena tell us. I saw a total stranger and Elena saw a vampire - " Caroline's voice was cut off.

" That was Da… err... I mean… a bat, not a vampire," Elena said while kicking herself in her mind for almost letting Damon's name out of her mouth.

"Whatever, my point is we both saw something that is nothing but creepy. Now, unless you saw an alien, what worse possibly could it be?" Caroline said.

"Fine, I saw a frog", Helena said giving up, "Can you believe it! Which idiot sees a frog in the middle of February?" Helena asked to her friends. Elena wanted to ask Helena if she was lying too but she bit her tongue at the stupid thought of falling in her own trap.

"Of course, that idiot was you. So, it seems like I'm the one lucky enough to see a human being." Caroline said proudly like she had just won Miss Universe. _Don't be so proud about It, Caroline Forbes. If I tell you about my last night encounter with your boyfriend, Damon then surely you'll faint._ Elena thought to herself when a thought hit her mind.

"Why are you so excited about this stranger, Caroline? What about Damon? I heard that you're with him?" Elena asked. She couldn't understand. There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Caroline looked at Helena who was staring at her nails to avoid eye contact. Then Caroline looked at Elena and sighed heavily.

"Yeah we are together but it's just about the great sex. Nothing flowery at all. Damon doesn't like to play the boyfriend," Caroline said with a sad smile. Elena sat there with her mouth shut and tried to think what to say about that. She looked at Helena who was in an awkward silence too.

"Well, I'm sure Damon won't miss me if I start dating someone else. He'll find someone new as always," Caroline sighed heavily. _Find someone new! _Elena recalled the predatory look on Damon's face from last night. She shivered at the thought that she might be his next prey.

"Ah… Talking about the devil and here he calls. Excuse me girls.. I'll be right back," Helena walked away from her friends. For some reason Elena felt something strange inside her chest near her heart. She knew it was Damon who had called Helena.

Elena felt like drifting into thoughts again. But she was soon interrupted by Caroline tapping on her shoulder. Caroline said getting up from her chair, "I'm gonna go and order the dumb-ass DJ to change the music. I'm already falling asleep. Gosh! it's a V'day Party... not a funeral."

"I'm gonna go get some drink", Elena mumbled. But she saw that Caroline wasn't here to listen to. She was already marching to the DJ. Elena got up and started to walk towards the bar. _I really need something strong to control myself from going insane with these all Damon stuff._

* * *

**Music For The Chapter:** Cosmic Love - Florence and Machine.

**Author's Note:** Okay... So, what do you think? I know this chapter is quite boring except for Elena's fantasy (I wish). You guys have to wait two more chapters... then the actual Delena begins. BTW how many of you had fainted after seeing Ian's new photo shoot (02.07.13) at Como?**  
**

Review please! and please follow and favorite.

Now I have two more requests for you guys… My sister- _**DreamLoverX, **_has created a trailer video for her fanfic 'Soul of The Shadows' on YouTube. The link is on her profile page. Please, please, please check it out. I swear it's good. The story is coming out on July 8th. *whispers* it's a very, very dark Damon story.

And Please, like our page - The Fanfiction Diaries on Facebook for more info and spoilers of our stories.

Now, here comes the spoiler for the next chapter- **_Regret_: **... (Damon chapter. He is totally unpredictable. So no spoiler indeed.)


	7. Chapter 7: Regret

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I'm back! Now I won't say much. You guys don't read anyway. Now enjoy this new chapter! And don't forget to Review and follow!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything apart from this story.

**Previously: **Elena moved to Seattle at their family friend, Giuseppe Salvatore's place. She met Damon for the first time on the night of her arrival. They had a friendly little talk. They both left their strong imprints on each others mind. Damon stayed awake the entire night thinking of the first and last time he'd met her on her first birthday. He admired that she'd grown to such a stunning woman. His childhood memories soon turned into wild fantasies and he realized something that he was starting to have flowery romantic feeling for her, which by experience he knew, would only end up in tears and heartbreak. To avoid the painful, pointless feelings, he took off for a business trip to Italy. Elena on the other hand, waited eagerly to meet Damon again the next morning … But when he didn't come and Stefan asked her to go to the Valentine's Party with him that night, out of anger she agreed and went to the party with Stefan. Then...

* * *

**Chapter 7 [Regret]**

_I screwed up_. Damon was sitting on the couch in the living room of his suite, setting his foot crossed on the tea table in front of the couch. He was leaning against the back of the couch and his hands were placed under his head while he stared at the ceiling._ Why the hell I came in this fucking business trip? I shouldn't have run away from her._ Damon pouted. He had regretted that very moment he had stepped out from his house. _Stupid, stupid Damon Damned Salvatore. What were you thinking when you decided to run away from Seattle? That girl is going to live there for God knows who long. You can't just stay away from Seattle just because you are afraid of some stupid feelings. You should have stayed there and get used to having her around your life, rather than run away like a fucking coward._ His Badness continued to curse him. He knew that his Badness is right. He couldn't stay away from Seattle just to avoid her. He should have been fighting those feelings rather than running away. But he still couldn't deny the fact the he was afraid. He wasn't sure that he can fight those feelings. _Then you better fucking learn how to fight those feelings. I mean how long are you planning to stay away from Seattle? Hell, I don't even understand why are you trying to stay away from her. Didn't you Remember how much you wanted to make her yours the moment you saw her that night._ His Badness smirked. _Right… _Damon thought. _I. Am. Damon. Fucking. Salvatore. I do what I want. I take what I want. They all are mine for the taking._ Damon smirked at the thought. Then he smiled devilishly knowing that if he determined to take what he wanted then no one could have stopped him… not even Elena. He had remembered that Elena was also eye-fucking him that night. _God, I could have fucked her right then and there in the balcony. I could have make her beg me to take her against the wall. _Damon groaned as he stared down… He was rock hard… again! _Shit, I need to stop thinking about her._

Damon sat up straight on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He rubbed his face as he started to wonder what he would have been doing if he had stayed in Seattle. He smiled at the thought that he would have been spending some good time with Elena at the party… _Fucking shit, I'm in trouble! _Damon quickly pulled out his phone from his pants pocket. He checked the time in his phone… _6 in the morning, 15__th__ February. It must be 9 PM or something in Seattle. Helena must be at the V-day party right now._ Damon quickly typed a massage in his phone.

_**I'm sorry for breaking my promise, little sis :D**_

Damon smiled as he added the all-teeth-showing-smiley in the end of his massage then he send it to his sister. He knew that Helena was super pissed at him. She hadn't called him all day long. Damon had promised her that he would attend the party and also bring a date. _Helen is going to kill me for this…_Damon thought. Two minutes later his phone rang in his hand. Damon stared at the screen and found his little sisters smiling face. Damon took a deep breath before picking up the phone.

"Hey Helena…" Damon sing-song-ed in the phone.

"Damon Dumb-ass Salvatore…" Helena yelled at her brother so loud that he immediately held his phone a good few inches far from his ear. "Don't you dare apply that charming voice of yours, which might have dropped a million girls' panties, but that has no effect on me at all. And don't you dare tell me that you're sorry. Because you're not that sorry as you're gonna be once you return home." She yelled at Damon breathing heavily. _Man, she is really mad!_

"I really appreciate your 'Million girls' compliment for my super human charm Helen. But right now I want you to pass your phone to the near by waiter," Damon said.

"And why would I do that?" Helena asked all confused.

"I wanted to tell him to put an ice-bucket on your head so that you can…" Damon chuckled when he was cut off.

"You.. you…" Helena searched for words but Damon cut her off.

"I know… I know, I'm a dick," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah you're a dick for breaking our pinky promise," Helena said. Damon chuckled.

"Come on Helen, you know that I'm not having fun in the Disney land. I'm here on a business trip which is no fun at all. God! it's so boring here," Damon said then he pouted.

"See! you're regretting your call already. You should be here with us right now. We're having so much fun. And my poor brother is having a boring time in Italy on a V-day. What a shame," Helena said teasingly. Her previous anger was gone.

"Huh… I know what kind of fun you are having. Oh, pathetic college dating. So, who's the unlucky guy you've come with? Let's hope, he is not hot," Damon said. He loved teasing his sister.

"It's not pathetic college dating! I've come with Jake Honeycutt and yeah, he is super hot!" Helena said to his brother with a big smile on her face.

"Eww… so this Jake Honeybutt… hey wait… isn't he the big brother of Nick? What happened to him? I thought you were all over Nick," Damon asked.

"Well, you know me. I have a thing for big brothers. After all Jake is the hotter one!" Helena said. Damon was about to say something about his sister's hot date but he was cut off by the voice that he was dying to hear.

"Come on Helen… you're missing all the fun here. We're gonna hit the dance floor," a melodic voice ringed in Damon's ear… and He immediately recognized… Damon's heart pounded in his chest hearing her voice through the phone._ It's her…Elena._ He could hear her giggling. Right that moment Damon wanted nothing but to see her face when she made that lovely sound. But it's not the only sound hit his hearing aid…

_**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, makes a man go...  
That's the way they all come through like...  
Low cut, see through, shirts that make ya...  
That's the way she come through like...**_

**_('Cause I) just set them up, just set them up,_**  
**_Just set them up to knock them down._**  
**_('Cause I) just set them up, just set them up,_**  
**_Just set them up to knock them down..._**

The sound that came in his ear and it made his head spin… That fucking 'Starstruck' song by 3OH!3… _She's gonna dance in that? _Damon wanted to have an explosion of questions about her to Helena. But he immediately controlled himself knowing that he couldn't risk destroying his reputation because of his wild fantasy about Elena. So, he decided to stay calm and talk like a normal person. But, for that moment he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, wait… I'm coming too…" Damon heard Helena yell on the other side, "Oh God, she's already drunk", Helena said more to herself than to Damon. Right that moment he lost all the control he had left in him… _Fuck? She's drunk! Is she okay? _Damon was getting more and more furious with every passing second. He couldn't think straight. He didn't understand why he even cared that she was drunk or not. But, he couldn't help getting worried. _STOP IT… Stay calm, Salvatore_, his Badness screamed. Closing his eyes, he sucked a deep breath and started counting to ten.

"Is that Blondie? Isn't that obvious that she'd get drunk even before the party starts?" Damon smirked knowing that he was going to get his answers in his own twisted way.

"What? No… it's not Caroline, it's Elena", Helena said.

"Elena who?" Damon asked frowning. _Like you don't know, Salvatore, _his Badness said rolling his eyes. _True, _he thought smirking, _But, baby sister doesn't need to know that._

"Oh, come on! Damon. You don't remember her? Hello… Elena… from Mystic Falls… my childhood bestie… does that ring a bell?", asked Helena.

"Ah! Elena Gilbert, the Sugarplum Princess of Mystic Falls. Yeah… Father had mentioned that she would be coming", Damon said keep calm as possible. He rolled his eyes, remembering that his father didn't just mentioned Elena… his father gave him a good half an hour lecture on how he should behave around her.

"Yeah, the one and only", said Helena giggling.

"Wow… Helen, Father would be so proud of you. You let our honorable guest get drunk on the next day of her arrival", Damon immediately bit his tongue… _Shit!_

"No, that's not what– Wait… how do you know, when did she arrive? Have you met her before you left?" asked Helena, all curious. _Fuck… Fuckity…Fucken… I'm one fucked up guy right now… I'm suppose to keep it all by myself that I met her that night… and then I fucking masturbated thinking about her… and I realized that I was starting to grow all flower and hearty feelings for her… and then I had to fucking leave just to run from those feelings. Helena will hop upp and down, if she comes to know that I have some touché feelings about her BFF…_

_Play cool as cucumber, Salvatore, _his Goodness warned. "Duh… Told ya Father mentioned. And being the CEO I have to have a very sharp memory", he said proudly, lifting his chin up. _Nice touch! Salvatore, _both his Goodness and Badness said patting on his shoulder.

"Huh… you and your elephant memory… how can I forget?" Helena said rolling her eyes.

"Ha… very funny. Now I suggest you to go back to your friend and keep your eyes on her. Don't want you to go through all the pains of our dear Father's lectures", Damon said taming his concern voice inside of him. He was not happy about Elena being drunk. He was worried the hell about her. _Shit! What if some random guy tries to hit on her? or what if she feels sick? _his Goodness was super worried. He felt almost going out of control. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Salvatore? Why the fuck do you care if she feels sick… or someone tries to hit on her?... _his Badness rolled his eyes. _NO… I do care if some dickhead even tries to put a fucking hand on her… and absolutely no question for me caring if she feels sick, _he thought, his grip tightening around the phone. _Damn! I need to know if she's safe._

"Come on, Damon. She's having some innocent fun… Father won't mind", Helena spoke.

"But, you still need to stay close to her… if anything wrong happens to her, Father won't be so happy about it", Damon said barely holding his control. He wanted to add that 'And I would be furious if anything… anything bad happens to her', but he controlled himself from saying that out loud. But, he continued anyways, "Don't hang much around that Honeybutt and stay close to your friend."

"Oh…come on, Brother. She's not a kid anymore", Helena said in annoyance, too shocked to hear concern in her brother's voice, "And besides she's not all alone… she has a date to look after her."

Damon's lips pressed in a hard line. "She has a date? Already?" Damon asked. _Great! How did she manage to have a date in this short time? She's totally new in town,_ he thought. _Oh… please don't tell me that you think that you're the one and only person who gets a long trail of dates without even trying. You've met her, she's Elena… she can have tons of boys under her feet, if she wants to… not to mention even you, _his Badness mocked him.

"Yes! She has a date", she said, "She's here with Stefan." _Yay! The final nail on your coffin, _his Badness said chirpily annoyed.

_**Push it, baby, push it, baby, outta control,  
I got my gun cocked, tight, and I'm ready to blow.  
Push it, baby, push it, baby, outta control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know...  
Push it, baby, push it, baby, outta control,  
I got my gun cocked, tight, and I'm ready to blow.  
Push it, baby, push it, baby, outta control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know...**_

**_I think I should know,_**  
**_How to make love to something innocent_**  
**_Without leaving my fingerprints out..._**  
**_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word,_**  
**_I never learned to pronounce..._**

_Fuck! She's with Stefan? She's drunk and she's with Stefan? Fuck! She's drunk and she's on the dance floor with Stefan…dancing in THAT dirty song?_ Damon tried hard to remove those intolerable images from his head. He could feel the rest amount of his control was slipping from his head.

"Look, Helen. I gotta go… I'll call you later", Damon said coldly.

"Whoa… wait. Is everything –" Damon disconnected the call before letting her finish. Then he threw his phone across the room as the thought of Stefan and Elena dancing together became unbearable. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging his hair. Then his got up from the couch. _How could I've been this stupid? I should have known that Stefan is going to be the pain in the ass. Fuck, Stefan is the bad news. Elena better stay away from him. Only me and my family know what he really is. He is no St. Stefan, the good brother that he pretends to be. He is the real playboy… not me. At least, women know what they can expect from me. Stefan on the other hand, loves to play with women's feelings. He makes them believe that he is madly in love with them but in the end… he leaves them heart broken. He cheats on them and he even had sex with unwilling and underage girls… so many times. _Damon closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't blame his little brother for acting that way. Because he knew that, he wasn't the only one who was left heartbroken four years ago. The two brothers were left with no emotions in them, and the reason was same… Katherine.

Four years ago, after the heartbreak, When Damon vowed to himself that he would never allow himself to feel anything for someone or let anyone feel anything for him… Stefan on the other hand, vowed to himself that he would make everyone feel all those things he had felt… all those feelings of pain, betrayal, unwanted. Katherine had toyed with both the brothers' feelings… that's why Stefan loves to play with women's feelings. All he wanted to do was to let everyone feel the same… he just didn't want to be the only one who was heartbroken. The Salvatore brothers, the best of friends… That was four years ago. But after that the two brothers were never been the same… they hated each other because they both loved Katherine. Deep down the both brothers knew that they still loved each other… after all they were brothers. But they never admitted that out aloud. The both brothers continued to pretend that they hated each other. Damon missed his little brother. He had always looked after Stefan even after all those horrific things happened between them. Damon had practically hired a private detective named Slater to keep an eye on his baby brother. Damon's eyes widen as the thought of Stefan's most recent relationship status crossed his mind. He remembered Slater telling him that Stefan had ended his relationship with his recent girlfriend. _Fucking Hell! Stefan is single now. He'll try to get his way with Elena. And Fuck… She is Elena… everyone wants her. Stefan will defiantly go for her. And there's more… There won't be any problem for Stefan to get her all wrap around his fingers. Elena is new in town… she will have no fucking clue about where she is getting herself into. Fuck, she will easily get herself trapped in Stefan's cobweb. She'll think this is her sweet, old, innocent childhood friend Stefan when she'll have no idea about what he have become now. _Damon thought while pacing the living room furiously. _You've to do something before it's too late, Salvatore._ His Goodness said. _Um, aren't you overreacting? _His Badness said. Damon shut them both off before they confused his mind. He felt an uncontrollable urge to protect Elena from his little brother. Damon searched for his phone but when he found his phone, it was broken into tiny pieces.

"Damn…", Damon hissed. He bolted out of his suite. Then he marched towards his assistant's room and banged on the door… loudly.

"Andie!" Damon yelled while he continued to bang on the door.

"ANDIE…. Get your lazy ass out of your bed and open the damn door… NOW!" Damon screamed. He continued to yell her name and knock at the door until the blond haired woman opened the door.

"Sir, is everything all right? Are you okay?" Andie asked tying the sash on her robe then desperately running her fingers through her morning hair to make it look presentable. She was totally unprepared for her boss at this early in the morning.

"I want to go back to Seattle", Damon demanded. Damon could see that Andie was totally shocked. Andie shook her head to clear her mind.

"What? Is everything okay in Seattle? Did something happen to your family?" Andie asked worried.

"No, they're all fine. I just need to go back", Damon said, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning his head against the door-frame.

"Um.. but Sir, you cannot just go back to Seattle unless there's a understandable reason. We've already arranged all your meetings Sir. They were all unprepared for our early visit. Now, we can't just cancel all those meetings and go back! I'm telling you Sir it'll be a disaster." Andie tried to make her boss understand.

Damon bit his lower lip. He knew that he was overreacting. _You know Salvatore, she is right. You can't just risk everything for her, _his Goodness said. "Okay fine. But I want to go back in Seattle as soon as possible. I don't care what you've to do to make it possible but I want to go back within four days. I don't want any break times between my meetings and we're going to work 6 AM to 10 PM… without any break time. Got it?" Damon ordered. By time Damon finished talking Andie felt like her head was going to explode. Her jaw had touched the floor.

"Sir, wait! What about our breakfast, lunch and dinner breaks?" She asked still too shocked to even think straight.

"Ever heard about breakfast meeting, lunch meeting and dinner meeting?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows at her. Andie nodded instantly.

"Well then, you've got two hours to arrange all those meetings and I won't attend any more meetings after 19th… no matter how fucking much important it might be. So, use your head, I want the tightest schedule", Damon said then turned to leave. "Oh and, your time starts now… tick tock, tick tock…. You've got two hours, Andie", he said as he continued to walk towards his suite without glancing back.

"Wait, Sir?" Andie panted as she watched his boss shutting the door behind him. She pouted… she wasn't happy with this sudden change of plans. She couldn't believe how she was going to manage all those meetings in this short time, along with her boss's three time meal meetings. She hurried to do her work.

Damon hurried towards his black leather duffel bag. He had to find his substitute phone. When he found it, he quickly dialed a number then held the phone to his ear.

"Slater, any new update from my brother?" Damon demanded as soon as Slater answered the phone.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore, your brother is now at the Valentine's party with a brunette lady. I'm not sure who she is yet… I'm working on it. Though I'm sure I've never seen her in town before", Slater informed him.

_**I tasted, tasted love so sweet  
And all of it was lost on me...  
Bought and sold like property,  
Sugar on my tongue...**_

_**I kept falling over,**_  
_**I kept looking backward,**_  
_**I went broke believing,**_  
_**That the simple should be hard...**_

"Elena… her name is Elena Gilbert. She's new in town and she's a guest in our house. And what exactly my brother is doing with her right now?" Damon asked, though he could guess.

"Um… Mr. Salvatore, they are on the dance floor, the lady, Elena, she seems a bit tipsy", Slater told him. Damon closed his eyes.

"Hmm… I see. I need you to keep your eyes on them, especially on Elena. I want to know everything about her", Damon ordered.

"Mr. Salvatore, what about you brother? I was suppose to keep an eye on him. I can't keep my eyes on both of them Sir. I need a partner", Slater said.

Damon ran his hand through his hair then he nodded. "Fine, you can have Trevor as your partner. You'll keep an eye on my brother as usual. And Trevor'll keep an eye on Elena. Contract with him right now and let him know about his new assignment. Tell him, I'll call him later myself. And as you already know money isn't a problem", Damon said.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore. I'll let him know", Slater confirmed him. Damon ended his phone with a sigh.

_**I wasted, wasted love for you,  
Traded out for something new.  
Well, it's hard to change the way you lose,  
If you think you've never won...**_

_**'Cause all we are we are,**_  
_**All we are we are**_  
_**And every day is a start of something beautiful...**_

_**And in the end the words won't matter.**_  
_**'Cause in the end nothing stays the same**_  
_**And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain...**_

_**All we are we are,  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful, beautiful...**_

Damon sat on the bed with a thud. He jolted his lips in disappointment and thought, _I__ shouldn't have left... I'm coming home soon, my Princess..._

* * *

**Music For The Chapter:** 3OH!3- Starstruck; Matt Nathanson- All We Are.

**Author's Note:** Yay! A total Damon chapter. And he is coming back! What do you guys think about this chapter? Do you think that four day will be enough for Stefan to win Elena while Damon is away? What do you think about Slater and Trevor? Aren't they like Taylor and Sawyer in Fifty Shades Trilogy? Now please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. I love your reviews! I'll try to update sooner this time. Just don't get too mad if you've to wait a while. And don't forget to Follow and Favorite!

Please check out our page_** 'The Fanfiction Diaries'**_ on Facebook.

Now I have one more request for you… My sister- _**DreamLoverX.**_ Please check out her new story _**Soul of The Shadows**_**, **it's a very dark themed story where Damon kidnaps Elena then… You know what happens then (set after 1x04). There's also a youtube video based on the story. The link is on her profile. Please check 'em out.

Now, here comes the spoiler for the next chapter- _**We Meet** **Again**_**: **"Damon, I will not tolerate your misbehavior this time. How dare you humiliated our guest and your brother in front of everyone! You better apologize to both of them. Do you hear me?" Giuseppe yelled angrily from the other side of the phone.

"Hmm... So, my Baby Brother wasted no time telling our dear Father how his brother humiliated our girl. Ahh... Baby Brother sure did live up to my expectations", Damon mocked.


	8. Chapter 8: We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**It's a special chapter! And it's a long chapter. Hope it'll make up to the delay. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything apart from this story.

**Previously:**Elena moved to Seattle at their family friend, Giuseppe Salvatore's place. She met Damon for the first time on the night of her arrival. They had a friendly little talk. They both left their strong imprints on each others mind. Damon stayed awake the entire night thinking of the first and last time he'd met her on her first birthday. He admired that she'd grown to such a stunning woman. His childhood memories soon turned into wild fantasies and he realized something that he was starting to have romantic feeling for her, which by experience he knew, would only end up in tears and heartbreak. To avoid the painful, pointless feelings, he took off for a business trip to Italy. Elena on the other hand, waited eagerly to meet Damon again the next morning … But when he didn't come and Stefan asked her to hang out with him, out of rage she agreed and went to a party with Stefan. Damon started regretting his decision to keep away from Elena almost immediately after leaving town. Moreover, when he called Helena that night and he learnt that Elena was hanging out with his brother, Damon instantly assigned two privet agents to watch over Stefan and Elena and he determined to return ASAP. Then...

* * *

**Chapter 8 [We Meet Again]**

_February 20_

_7:00 am__._

_Dear Diary,_

_Life in Seattle is fucking awesome! I've only been here for a week and I'm already madly in love with this city. In Mystic Fells, Jeremy and Bonnie were my only friends. When I came here first I thought it would be so hard to get some friends in here but now… I've got the most amazing friends in the world. Helena and Caroline are amazing… like I've known them my entire life. Bonnie was so happy when I told her about Caroline and Helena and my other friends. She will be here in three more days and she is so excited to meet all my new friends. I'm so excited to live in our own apartment with Bonnie. We decided that when Bonnie will be in Seattle, we'll move in there… but Giuseppe told me that it would be better if Bonnie stayed with me in Salvatore house the day she arrives. So Bonnie will stay with me in the Salvatore house when she arrives and the next day we'll move out._

_Now, it feels like I have everything I want in my life… along with my new boyfriend. Yes, Stefan is my boyfriend now. I know it's a little fast but I really like him. He makes me so happy and he is fun, sweet and good. He was always so good to me when we were younger. Now, it's like he hasn't changed a bit. He is my same old sweet Stefan. Though I have to admit I was so surprised when he told me in the V-day party that he wants more… more than friendship. At first I thought that he was telling those things because he was a little drunk but then when he asked me for more in the next morning I knew that he was serious. He told me that he had always liked me. Then off course, I had to think about his offer. When I told my mother about Stefan, she was also socked. Though she told me that it would be really nice if I have him as my boyfriend. My mom is very fond of Stefan. I think she was happy that Stefan wants a relationship with me. She told me that I need someone to look after me when I'm far away from home. I know she is right… and hell it really feels so good when someone looks after you. And besides Stefan is really good and safe choice and I like him so much. This past few days he was so desperate to prove to me that how good he can be for me… and that was really very sweet of him. We've spent so much time together… he had taken me to so many places in here. I like his company. So, after everything… last night I told him that we can be more that friends. Though I also told him that it's a trial relationship and we'll see how it goes… and then we'll take the next level. So, now Stefan Salvatore is my boyfriend and I've got a date with him tonight. There's a Founder's party in this town. Giuseppe has invited me himself as he is one of the Founder's member. So, we girls are going to shopping to buy my dress for tonight. And it's a masquerade party! I'm already excited about this party!_

_Elena…_

xXx

Elena walked through the huge door and entered the party. She quickly eyed the whole party. She was impressed. She had never been in a party like this. Helena had told her that this was nearly the biggest party in Seattle. She noticed that a man wearing a black tuxedo with a dark red mask was walking towards her with a bright smile on his face. She smiled when she recognized that smile… _Stefan!_

"You look so beautiful, Elena", Stefan said then he lean his face to kiss Elena's cheek. She was confident enough that she was looking good after spending thousands of dollars on her dress, shoe and the other accessories and the entire afternoon with Helena and Caroline, dressing up... and probably spending this vast amount of time wasn't enough for her. So she let Stefan come to the party earlier so that she didn't delay Stefan's arrival along with hers. _How rude of me!_she thought out of guilt at that time, 'cause they'd just started dating and she already told her date to come to the party alone, because she needed more makeup-time... But now she knew that it didn't bother Stefan anymore... Because every minute she stood before the mirror, was worth the wait. She knew she looked beautiful. She was wearing a Golden-black ballgown. The upper portion was bodice, corset setting... it was black and had a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was made of a golden material that was shining like liquid gold and it was highlighted with layers of creases of black net with glitter on them and there was a huge bow made of the same black glittery net on the back of the waistline. It was a bit flashy, so she decided go with nude makeup on. She wore a light hint of make up, applied a little peach lip gloss. Helena curled her hair and she swept it to one side, so the other side of her neck was flawlessly exposed and her diamond earring on display. At the end she put her gloves and her Black mask on. Even the mask was designer too, it was highlighting her smokey eyes.

"Hmm… you don't look so bad yourself", Elena said smilingly. Stefan held out his arm towards Elena and she took his hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet some of my friends", Stefan said then took Elena inside the party.

xXx

Half an hour latter-

Elena had met so many people in the last half an hour. She barely could remember each of their names. She noticed that she was getting so much people's attention… mainly men's attention. Though she knew, the reason was her pretty face. Stefan was a perfect date. Elena liked spending time with Stefan. He was being a perfect gentleman to Elena. Though Elena noticed that he was trying to act like they were in a serious relationship. He had introduced Elena to everyone as his girlfriend, holding her firmly in his arm. _Shit! He is really acting like we are very serious. I have to remind him that we are still in a trial relationship._

"Elena!" she heard Helena call her name. She turned her head and saw that she was coming towards her with her date Jake.

"It's time! Come on we gotta go", Helena said with a excited grin lingering on her face.

"Time for what?" Elena asked all confused.

"The First Dance Auction. Come on you're going with me. Mrs. Lockwood asked me to bring you and Caroline with me on the stage", Helena grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her out from Stefan's arm.

"Helen, wait…" Elena turned her head back to look at Stefan who was clearly looking very pissed. But Helena was already pulling her towards the stage where ten more young women was standing, along with Caroline. Helena quickly stood beside Caroline and started to talk about their excitement with each other. Elena rolled her eyes at them and stood beside Helena. Elena noticed Mrs. Lockwood standing on the side of the stage holding a microphone.

"Helen… what are we doing here?" Elena asked, still confused with the whole situation.

"You'll know", Helena smirked at her. Elena frowned at her. She was going to ask more but…

"Gentlemen, the highlight of the evening!" Mrs. Lockwood's excited voice booms over the babble of voices… She continued… "The moment you've all been waiting for! These twelve lovely ladies have all agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder!" _What!_Elena hadn't realized that Helena had brought her to the stage for this. _Oh no… this is humiliating!_

"It's for a good cause, Elena" Helena hissed at Elena, sensing her discomfort. Elena nodded at her nervously. She knew that this was for a good cause… the money they would get from this, would help so many poor people to survive. But she could't help but feet uneasy.

"Now, gentlemen pray gather round, and take a good look at who could be **_yours_** for the first dance. Twelve comely and compliant wenches", Mrs. Lockwood smirked. _Jeez! I feel like I'm being sold in a meat market._Elena thought as she watched, horrified, as at least thirty men gather round in the stage area. She noticed Stefan standing in front of the stage area, looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, a smile of assurance.

Once the bidders are assembled, Mrs. Lockwood continued… "Ladies and gentlemen, in the tradition of the masquerade we shall maintain the mystery behind the masks and stick to first names only. First up we have the lovely Mia", Elena noticed that Mia was giggling like a schoolgirl while walking to the center of the Stage. She was dressed in a green ball gown with a matching mask. Two young men step forward expectantly. _Wow! Lucky Mia… Look even she is shocked._

"Now, gentlemen, What am I bid?" Mrs. Lockwood grinned at the two young men. Mia grinned shyly at the two contenders.

"A thousand bucks!" One man called out. Then very quickly the bidding escalated to five thousand dollars.

"Going once… going twice… Sold!" Mrs. Lockwood said loudly. "To the gentleman in the blue mask!" Then there were hoots of laughter, applause and cheering. Mia beamed at her purchaser and quickly exited the stage.

"See? This is fun!" Helena whispered. Elena watched as those women in the stage were sold for their first dance until it was her turn… and she was nervous as hell. She had never done this before. She glanced at Stefan nervously and he politely smiled at her.

"And now, allow me to introduce our beautiful Elena", _Don't hold your breath Elena!_ Elena closed her eyes thinking that if she couldn't see anyone then they won't see her. She felt Helena pushing her to go to the center of the stage. Elena walked nervously to the center and stood there on display for everyone. She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Well, gentlemen – " Before Mrs. Lockwood could finished his sentence Elena heard Stefan's voice… "Ten thousand dollars." Elena looked up at Stefan who was smiling at her. Before Elena could think anything…

"Twenty thousand dollars," A deep meal voice announced. Elena gasped as she heard his voice… not only because she was shocked hearing his bid but also because she felt like she knew who it was… only she couldn't remember clearly who it was. Elena turned her head towards the mystery man. But before she could study him…

"Twenty five," Elena heard everyone gasped in disbelief behind her. At first Elena thought it was Stefan but her eyes couldn't find him anywhere near the stage. It was like Stefan had vanished. Elena turned to see who was the other man. She saw a tall, impeccably dressed man with dark black curly hair. He was wearing a deep green mask. Then Elena turned her head to see the mystery guy. He looked pissed for some reason. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a black mask. He had dark black hair. _Why dose he look so familiar?_ Elena thought.

"Fifty thousand dollars", the Black mask announced loudly. _Shit! Could this be any more embarrassing? Stop this whole bidding crap!_Elena thought.

"Well, gentlemen! We have high rollers in the house this evening", Mrs. Lockwood's excited voice said as she turned to beam at Elena. She stared at the ground… too ashamed to look up.

"Fifty five thousand dollars", the Green mask said challengingly. Now, Elena was red from embarrassment. She noticed that the babble of the crowd had died. Everyone in the party was staring at Elena. Elena looked up and saw that the man with black mask was staring at her like a hawk. He looked deep in thought… then a devilious smile played in his lops. _That smile…_Elena tried so hard to remember who he was but her mind was not working clearly in that moment. Elena saw him taking a deep breath…

"Two hundred thousand dollars", her Black mystery knight said, his voice ringing clear and loud, daring everyone in the party to cross this amount of money. Elena closed her eyes in embarrassment. A general gasp of dismay and amusement rippled through the crowd. The other man held his hands up in defeat.

"Two hundred thousand dollars for our lovely Elena! Going once… Going twice…" Mrs. Lockwood glanced at the other man, and then she cried out triumphantly… "Sold!"

Elena took a deep breath then open her eyes. _Thank God! At least it ended!_ Elena thought relieved. She turned to give Helena a tough look, only to see that Helena was smiling and jumping up and down with delight. Elena couldn't understand how could her friend be so happy when she was miserable. Elena heard a deafening round of applause and cheering as her mystery man in black mask stepped towards the stage. He walked towards her with an amused grin on his face. Elena tried to smile in return but her smile fade away as she gazed at his eyes… those gray eyes that had hunted her every night in her dreams for the last week. She gasped as she recognized him…

"Damon…" She said breathlessly. Damon smiled a satisfied smile seeing her reaction towards him. Elena stared at his eyes through his black mask, which showed off his beautiful gray eyes.

"Hello Princess", Damon smirked as he took her hand in his and then he kissed her hand, then lifted his face with the well-known 250 kilo-watt smile curved on his sculpted lips. Elena blushed pink when his lips touched her hand sending a odd exhilarating shiver ran through her body. Elena felt too hot and too cold at the same time and she couldn't stop thinking about how his lips would feel like against her _other_ body parts. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his face. _So, beautiful. Even in the mask he looks so…_ _yum..._Elena couldn't stop herself from staring at him when her mind begged her to stop. Damon said as he helped her getting out from the stage when Elena continued to gawk at him as if no one existed in the whole planet except Damon. Damon tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, grinning at her. Damon led her to a corner of the ballroom, away from the crowd. After being the center of everyone's attention, Elena was grateful that she was out of people's sight. She thought that the quite place might help her to relax but again she her mind and body refused to be relaxed. She didn't understand why she always felt this nervous and overwhelmed around Damon. Damon crocked his head to one side to study her. He was very satisfied, seeing her reactions. He liked it when she looked all helpless and nervous as hell around him.

"So, Elena… Did you miss me?" Damon asked. Though he knew that she had missed him. And he got his answer when her face turned red and she looked down to hide her face. She took deep breathes to steady her heartbeat.

"You've managed to make the most expensive dance of the year", Elena finally managed to say something.

"Hmm… that was only for you Princess", Damon smirked, raising his eyebrow. Elena frowned.

"I don't understand. Why did you do that for me? That was crazy!" Elena shook her in confusion.

"Why? I just wanted to dance with you", Damon said like it was nothing.

"WHAT? You just spend two hundred thousand dollars only to dance with me? You could have just asked me for a dance", Elena said, still not understanding why did he do that. Damon sighed.

"Look Elena… first of all I wanted to spend some time with you. Second, when I heard my baby brother's 'ten thousand dollars crap', I had to prove to everyone that you deserve aaa… lot more than that. Third, I had to prove to Mr. Creepy that he can't win a challenge when it's me who's bidding on the other side", Damon said.

"So, you know who the Green man was?" Elena asked curiously. Damon shook his head chuckling at her green man comment. _Ahh... so our little miss Elena likes to give pet names too!_he thought in astonishment, _may be she's gonna call you her Black_ _Knight_... his Badness said chuckling,_I mean not that I'm complaining or something..._

"Yep! That would be Dr. Atticus Shane. He has a thing with challenging me", Damon said. Then he bit his lower lip as he eyed her up and down. _Oh my… she looks so… breathtakingly beautiful._Damon had been eye-fucking her since the moment he had seen her for the first time in that evening. He was talking with Carol Lockwood and the younger Mikaelson when she had walked through the entrance of the party. He had wanted to take her right there and then. Her olive skin was looking like it was glowing. He wanted to roam his hands all over her skin. _What a shame, you were unable to do that when your brother had her in his arms,_his Badness mocked. Damon couldn't remember the last time he had felt this jealous when he had seen her happily smiling in his brother's arm. _Well, now it won't be too long before she'll be in my arms._ Damon thought as he continued to gaze at her face… down her neck… her cleavage. Elena caught him staring at her chest and she blushed.

"Come on, we should head towards the dance floor. It would be rude to miss the most expensive dance of the year!" Damon said as he held out his hand for Elena. Elena smiled then took his hand and they walked towards the dance floor.

When they reached to the dance floor, Elena noticed Caroline standing there with a tall, blond and handsome looking man. And Caroline's face was brightening with excitement like she had just won a lottery or something. The man said something into her ear and she blushed into a bright shade of pink. Then Elena noticed Helena standing there with a copper haired young man and Helena looked pissed at the man for some reason. Elena tried to find Stefan in the dance floor, but she couldn't find him there. _Why do you think he would be in the dance floor? He wanted to dance with you when you are going to dance with his brother._ Elena's subconscious noted. Elena heard music filling in the room and the first dance started.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious", Damon said as they started to dance.

_**Give me love like her**_**_  
__'Cause lately I've been waking up alone_  
_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_  
_Told you I'd let them go_**

**_And that I'll fight my corner_**  
**_Maybe tonight I'll call ya_**  
**_After my blood turns into alcohol_**  
**_No, I just wanna hold ya..._**

"Thank you", Elena said. Damon held her firmly as they gracefully danced around the dance floor. Elena had never danced so gracefully with anyone. Damon made it so easy to follow his lead. _Wow! He really knows how to dance._ Elena thought as she stared at his eyes and he looked back at her eyes. Damon eyes were shining with enthusiasm. He felt so good to have her in his arms. Elena continued to look at his eyes… she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She felt like he had hypnotized her with his eyes as the rest of the world fade away from her view. Damon leaned closer to Elena, holding her in his arm firmly as they continued to dance together. Damon felt no control over his own body as he leaned more close to her face, fixing his eyes on hers. They both didn't realized how close they were until Damon broke their eye-contact to look down at her lips. Elena did the same thing when she noticed Damon wetting his lips with his tongue. Her heart pounded in her chest when she looked up to see Damon gazing at her lips with lustful gray eyes. _Oh my…_She felt a shiver ran through her spine. She quickly turned her face to the other side, blushing furiously as she realized what they were about to do. _Wow! Elena Gilbert, your boyfriend will be so proud of you. First, you dance with his brother when he wanted to dance with you and then you almost kissed his brother in front of everyone! What is wrong with you!_ Her subconscious yelled at her, as she turned red from the embarrassment. Damon wasn't happy to see that she had turned her face before he could kiss her. But he got something to be happy about… He took that opportunity to gape at her shamelessly. He hadn't had the chance to stare at her body from a close vision. So, he took his time staring at her exposed neck… down to her chest. He took a deep breath as he got a very clear view of her deep cleavage. Elena quivered in his arm as she noticed his gaze roaming shamelessly all over her upper body. Elena was used to seeing men staring at her body and she didn't care if someone stared at her. But something about Damon's intense gaze made her tremble in an unknown feeling. She felt like she could see through his eyes as he undressed her with his eyes… She felt immensely naked under his gaze. She felt like she could almost read his mind as he thought all of those dirty things he would to her. _Oh God! I have to do something to stop him from gaping at me…_

_**Give me love like never before**_**_  
__'Cause lately I've been craving more_  
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same_  
_Maybe I should let you go_**

**_You know I'll fight my corner_**  
**_And that tonight I'll call ya_**  
**_After my blood is drowning in alcohol_**  
**_No, I just wanna hold ya_**

**_Give a little time to me or burn this out_**  
**_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_**  
**_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_**  
**_My, my-y, my, my-y, oh, give me love..._**

"You know, you shouldn't have bid me in the first place. Your brother wanted to dance with me", Elena blurt out the first thing that popped into her head. She turned her face to look at him.

"Hmm… But I wanted to dance with you. And usually I get what I want. Besides, Do you really think that you worth only ten thousand dollars?" Damon asked her raising his eyebrows. Elena shook her head then laughed.

"So, You _**really**_ think that I worth only two hundred thousand dollars?" Elena asked, smirking at him. Damon smiled down at her.

"No, I think you are incredibly precious Elena…" Elena blushed hearing Damon's words. She liked hearing her name in his voice. She also liked it when he called her Princess. She smilingly stared up at him._Now, don't look at his eyes for too long… Please!_ Elena listened to her subconscious, as she knew what happened last time. But she liked to stare at his beautiful eyes… she felt like she had no control over her eyes as they found their own way to stare at his eyes.

"So, when did you get back from Italy?" Elena asked.

"Early in the morning", Damon said.

"Early in the morning? I didn't see you in the house today", Elena said.

"Oh um… I was in my apartment", Damon said. Elena frowned. _Why does he need a apartment? He has a beautiful house and a family._ Elena thought but she didn't say anything about it.

"Elena…" Damon whispered after a few moments, looking down at her.

"Huh?" Elena quickly looked up at him. Damon stared at her eyes, holding her gaze with his eyes.

"You didn't answered my question", Damon said.

"What question?" Elena asked all confused. _He didn't ask me anything… right?_

"Did you miss me?" Damon asked with a serious expression on his face. Elena's eyes widen. She was clearly shocked hearing his question.

"Um… No…" Elena said as he looked down and bit her lower lip. Damon studied her face for a moment.

"I think you're lying, Elena…" Damon whispered huskily in her ear. Elena shivered instantly, hearing his voice. She continued to look down to hide the blush forming in her face. Damon chuckled, seeing her reactions.

"Come on, admit it that you missed me, Elena…" Damon said, using his sexy voice as he said her name. Elena trembled uncontrollably as his lips almost brushed her ear. Elena closed her eyes, taking deep breathes.

"Stop saying my name like that", She almost begged him. Damon grinned, hearing her pleading.

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out****  
****We'll play hide and seek to turn this around**  
**All I want is the taste that your lips allow**  
**My, my-y, my, my-y, oh, give me love**  
**My, my-y, my, my-y, oh, give me love**  
**My, my-y, my, my-y, give me love...**_

"Like what? Like I'm making love to your name?" Damon asked innocently. Elena's eyes widen instantly.

"Damon!" Elena almost yelled. She wanted to punch in his face. But as soon as she looked up to see his face she blushed. He was smirking at her and Elena loved and hated that smirk at the same time. Damon can't stop but grin at her when he saw her blush. He loved it when she blushed. He lean more close to her, holding her in his arm, his nose brushing against her ear… Damon took a deep breath, inhaling her smell.

"Elena…" Damon whispered in her ear… "Oh, Elena…" Damon moaned, using his ecstatic voice. Elena looked at him with shocked expression on her face.

"Damon, stop it!" Elena hissed through gritted teeth. She couldn't believe that Damon would say such things in public. She quickly glanced around the dance floor to see if anyone had heard Damon. Then she turned to glare at Damon who was smirking at her playfully. She shook her head and bit her lip to suppress her smile. For the rest of the dance they just stare at each other with playful stupid grin on their faces.

When the dance ended, Damon held Elena's hand firmly in his hand as they walked out from the dance floor. But as soon as they got out from the dance floor, a very happy looking Caroline ran towards them.

"Elena!" Caroline called out yelling as she jumped on Elena and hugged her tightly. Elena's eyes widen as she realized that if Damon's hand wasn't there in time to hold her back, she would have landed on her ass.

"Whoa! Easy Caroline! What happened?" Elena asked as she held Caroline at arms length. Then Elena glanced at Damon who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Elena! I've finally met him! I've met Klaus!" Caroline almost yelled as she jumped up and down with glee. Elena frowned at her.

"What? Who? Who's Klaus?" Elena asked.

"It's HIM, Elena! Klaus is my Soulmate!" Caroline said with a 'Can you believe it!' expression on her face. Elena gave her an 'I see' expression… but she was still unable to process what Caroline was telling her. Damon chuckled hearing Caroline's words.

"What's so funny Damon?" Caroline asked him, looking annoyed at him. Damon shook his head, still chuckling.

"Nothing Caroline, It's just… I was wondering if you were always this stupid", Damon said, laughing at Caroline.

"And what makes you think that I'm stupid?" Caroline asked him, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Duh… You just said that you've finally met him and you have already figured this out that he is your Soulmate", Damon said mockingly. Then he gasped, covering his mouth with his hand… "Oh wait… I just forgot that you can see the future", Damon mocked her again.

"Very funny Damon. But I'm not the stupid one here… you are. If you knew about the myth you wouldn't have asked me this", Caroline said. Elena finally sensed where the conversion was going. _Oh shit! Caroline stop it… Stop it now!_ Elena screamed mentally.

"Oh yeah! There is a myth now?" Damon chuckled. Before Caroline could answer Elena cut her off.

"Umm… Leave it Caroline. Damon doesn't need to know about this girly stuff", Elena said, trying to avoid the conversion. Damon studied her nervous face for a moment. _Hmm… is she trying to keep away something from me?_ Damon thought. Now, he was more curious about the whole situation.

"No, Caroline, tell me about the myth. I don't mind hearing girly stuff", Damon encouraged Caroline to tell him about the myth as he watched Elena's face turning into a pale shade.

"Oh last week I heard about the myth from a friend of mine. According to the myth, if you see someone in the midnight under the full moon on this V-day night, then it means that person is your Soulmate. And I saw Klaus that night! So, it means he is my Soulmate… Yay!" Caroline said but both Damon and Elena didn't pay any attention on her excited face. _Oh ground swallow me now!_ Elena thought as she peeped through her eyelashes to see Damon's reactions. Damon was frowning as he tried to understand why Elena was acting that way. He turned to see her looking at him. Then all of a sudden his expression changed as he realized what that myth meant. _I met her on that night under the full moon... and If I'm right it was __midnight__.__I'm her Soulmate, then?_ Damon couldn't understand what to think or say as he stare at her nervous face. _Hmm… my Soulmate… if that means she is mine in every way then that's totally fine with me._Damon thought staring at her intensely.

"Hey I'll talk to you guys later okay? I've to go, see my Soulmate!" Caroline said then ran off from them. Damon and Elena stared at each other for a moment. Then Damon smirked at her.

"Hmm… well that explained why you were in the balcony that night", Damon said with a knowing smile on his face as he stepped closer to her. Elena bit her lip, thinking for a moment then looked up.

"Look, I was there for fresh air", Elena told him. Damon cocked his head to one side.

"Um hmm…" Damon smirked at her. Elena rolled her eyes then gave up.

"Okay fine! I was there because your stupid sister forced me to try that stupid myth. It doesn't mean anything to me. I don't believe it", Elena said loudly, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to look very serious. Damon laughed.

"Relax Princess. I don't believe in those myth shits either. But I can't deny that I'm happy to know that **_You_** are my Soulmate", Damon smirked, raising his eyebrows. Elena giggled seeing his expression.

"Having a nice time, Brother?" They both stopped laughing as soon as they heard Stefan's voice. Damon turned to see his brother standing behind him with a fake smile on his face.

"Stefan", Damon said coldly. Elena frowned as she sensed the bitterness between the two brothers. Then she noticed Damon chuckling playfully as he patted Stefan's shoulder.

"Oh look who's back! And here I thought that you were never going to come out from the powder room after your brother stole your date", Damon said smirking. It was clear that he was trying to insult Stefan. But to his surprise, Stefan smiled at him.

"No Damon, I couldn't just fled away from here, leaving my beautiful girlfriend along with you", Stefan said smilingly as he gaze at Elena's puzzled face. Damon froze instantly. He stared at his brother with an 'Am I missing something?' face.

"Girlfriend?" Damon finally managed to say something. Stefan smiled a satisfied smile as he watched his brother's puzzled face. Elena felt like an outsider while she stood there between the two brothers. She stared at them as she tried to understand what was going on. She couldn't understand how can the two brothers stare at each other with such cold eyes.

"Yes Brother, Elena and I are together", Stefan said smilingly as if he had won some trophy. Damon stood there with an unreadable expression on his face, but he said nothing. Elena kept her mouth shut, as she couldn't decide what to say. She noticed Stefan holding out his arm towards her. Elena walked towards Stefan quietly and he warped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him. Then he kissed her hair.

"Come on, I wanna show you something", Stefan whispered in her ear. Elena looked at Damon for a moment, and then nodded her head. Stefan led her away from Damon, holding her tightly in his arm. Elena turned her head to look at Damon once again as they walked away from him. She was still very confused with the whole incident. She saw Damon glaring at Stefan. She looked apologetically at Damon, and then turned her face away from him.

Damon watched Elena and Stefan walk away from him. He stood there quietly as he felt like he was burning with rage. He couldn't think straight. _Fuck, I need to kill someone!_ Damon thought as he felt the all consuming rage burning inside him. _Girlfriend? How on earth did this happen? Fucking Hell! She has been here for a fucking week, and now she has a boyfriend? Is she a fucking freak?_ Damon glared at Stefan as he saw Stefan holing Elena in his arm. _How am I not aware that they are together? I have hired two fucking personal agents to watch them over and that two idiot don't have a clue about this! I'm showering them with my money and all they have done, is sitting on their lazy asses and dreaming about la-la-land, while I was away for a fucking business trip?_ Damon thought angrily as he reached into his pocket for his phone. His fingers were twitching. He had two idiot Wilson brothers, Slater and Trevor to fire after exploding their eardrums with his own creative collection of curses. He was about to dial Trevor's number when his phone started to beep. _Great! Now they probably want to give me the newsflash that my baby brother is dating Elena. Well, well it's now the public news. Now, probably they finally got the time to work their asses on their project and they got the news that has already royally screwed me over._

"Oh look! Who has finally got the time to sharpen their pencils!", he blurt out after receiving the phone without even glancing at the screen. "You two brainless morons are eating cotton candies and wandering about in A/C cars, not caring one bit about the assignment you two are being paid for, where I spent ALL the week on a mind-numbing business trip to pay your fucking bills," he yelled through his gritted teeth…

" 'Mind-numbing business trip' was it?" _Shit!_Damon instantly bit his tongue hearing the dear ol' familiar sound from the other side, "If I recall it correctly, you're the one Mr. Eager Beaver."

"Errr… Father?" he humbly asked stroking his forehead.

"Really? Are you that blind to even check out the caller id before you pick up and blast someone's system with your curses", Damon heard his father mocking him, on the other side of the phone.

"What is it, Father?" Damon asked.

"What IS it? I could ask you the same question, however I know the importance of my time, so I'd like to go straight to the point", Giuseppe Salvatore's heavy voice said. Damon could guess from hearing his fathers voice that he was about to get a lengthy lecture, however he couldn't remember what did he do wrong this time.

"All right, I'm listening", Damon said, preparing himself.

"Damon I want to know what is going on with you? First, you went on a business trip without any previous notice and then you return within a week, where it should have been at least a fortnight… How dare you leave an important business trip unfinished? I didn't let you be the CEO to mess with my company!" Giuseppe yelled loudly over the phone. _Great! This is why I've stayed in my apartment since I've returned._ Damon knew that as soon as his father gets the news of his arrival before appropriate time, he would lecture him to death. He wanted to see Elena in the morning when he arrived but he also wanted to avoid his father. That was why he had not told any of his family members about his arrival. He wondered who has informed his father about his arrival.

"Look Father, don't start with the yelling when you don't even know the whole fact. I didn't leave that important business trip unfinished. I've left from that trip when I've finished doing my job", Damon said angrily. Damon also wanted to remind his father that SEH Inc. was his family company, not His Company. Damon also wanted to remind his father that Damon was the one and only Salvatore CEO who had managed to take SEH Inc. to the top place in the whole USA, and not to mention that he had been in this company for only 5 years.

"So, you're telling me that you've done all the work in a week?" Giuseppe said. Damon smirked as he heard the surprise in his father's voice. He could tell that his father was impressed but he knew, no matter what he would never hear his father telling him that he was impressed.

"Yes, Father," Damon, said rolling his eyes in arrogance.

"Now don't feel so proud of yourself son. You have done many inappropriate things to throw mud on my face", Giuseppe said. _Trust me if you piss me off any more I'll give you something to rub on your face._Damon thought angrily. He was already planning how to piss his farther off.

"Like what?" Damon asked.

"Like what you've done with Miss Gilbert!" Giuseppe screamed. _What the fuck! I haven't done anything with her!_ Damon's eyes widen. _But you want to do so many things with her, don't you?_ His Badness smirked. He wondered worriedly if his father had sensed the near future.

"What are you talking about, Father?" Damon asked worriedly.

"Damon, I will not tolerate your misbehavior this time. How dare you humiliated our guest and your brother in front of everyone! You better apologize to both of them. Do you hear me?" Giuseppe yelled angrily from the other side of the phone.

"Hmm... So, my Baby Brother wasted no time telling our dear Father how his brother humiliated our girl. Ahh... Baby Brother sure did live up to my expectations", Damon mocked. _So, that was why baby brother was missing from the party when I was dancing with Elena!_

"Look Damon I know you won't apologize to your brother but I want you to apologize to Elena", Giuseppe said.

"Father, I suggest you to dig a little into the whole matter before you start yelling at someone. Ask her if I've humiliated her", Damon said then cut the phone line before his father could say something. Damon ran his fingers through his hair. He felt like he would lose his control over himself as rage filled his whole mind. He was murderously angry. He looked up and the fast thing he saw was enough to cross his limit. He saw Them dancing together in the dance floor. Damon stormed out from the party. The he let his temper took control over himself. He wanted to piss his father off. He needed to release all those stress he was getting since his brother had told him about his new relationship. He smirked cruelly as he got a nasty idea to piss his father off and release his stress at the same time. _Damn! I need a fuck…_

* * *

**Music For The Chapter:**Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran.

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think of Elena and Stefan being together? I'm sorry that I didn't give any details about their relationship. I just hate Stelena so much that I couldn't write any Stelena moments. And many of you would have notice that I used 'Fifty Shades Darker' for the biding contest. And what do you think Damon is going to do to piss off his father? Let me know what you think about this chapter! **Leave a review please! And follow and add favorite.**

Please check out our page 'The Fanfiction Diaries' on Facebook.

Now I have one more request for you… My sister- **_DreamLoverX._** Please check out her new story **_Soul of The Shadows_****,**it's a very dark themed story where Damon kidnaps Elena then… You know what happens then (set after 1x04). There's also a youtube video based on the story. The link is on her profile. Please check 'em out.

Now, here comes the spoiler for the next chapter- Please check 'The Fanfiction Diaries' on Facebook. I'll post spoiler for the next chapter tomorrow.


End file.
